


The Sakaki Family Album

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: A collection of mostly fluffy one-shots regarding the Sakaki family in chronological order. Now in Act III, where Yuya grows like a weed!





	1. Act I: The Start of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing a crazy amount of one-shots regarding the Sakaki family last year, and I thought, "Hey! Why not put them into one story?" So here we are! I want them to be in chronological order, so here we are starting with before Yoko and Yusho were married. 
> 
> This one-shot is based off a lame version that I have only posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> Anyway! Here is the first of many one-shots! Enjoy!

“There you are!”

The female voice stopped the male in his tracks. He crinkled his brow. For a moment, he wondered if the voice could possibly have been talking to him, but he was the only other person on the street. In fact, he hadn’t seen another individual since leaving from the lab he and his friend, Leo Akaba, shared earlier that evening.

He waited, but her still couldn’t locate the voice’s owner. Perplexed, the male turned to look over his shoulders, but there was nothing behind him but cement and pavement. Finally, he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle’s engine being revved, causing him to avert his attention back in front of him. The headlight turned on, causing him to shield his eyes with his arm as the light blared in his face. After a few moments, the motorcycle and its rider whizzed by, the tailwind whipping his clothes violently. He turned as the bike screeched to a halt. The owner of the contraption, a woman about his age, with long, blonde hair, hopped out of the seat and stood in the street, facing him with a look of determination plastered on her face.

“Oh. It’s you,” a smile spread across his face.

“Good to see you remember me. You rushed in and out rather quickly the other night,” her eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t sure if you had much time to notice anything.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” he plucked his top hat off his head as he bowed. “I suppose I did, didn’t I? How rude of me,” he stood up straight. “My name is Yusho, by the way. Yusho Sakaki. And you’re Shooting Star Yoko, yes? Fierce leader of the Maiami Queens? You’re a name to be feared around these parts.”

“I’m glad my reputation precedes me,” she smirked.

“So what brings you here tonight?”

“I’m here because of you,” Yoko’s voice was cold and commanding, enough to send a light chill down the male’s spine.

“Me?” he blinked. “But why?”

“You think you can just show up out of the blue, settle a dispute _I_ was having with a rival gang, and then just disappear like a ghost? I don’t think so, Yusho. I have a score to settle with you.”

“Oh. I meant no harm the other night. I just hate to see dueling being used for violence. Dueling is meant to be fun and to make everyone smile. That’s all I wanted to show all of you.”

Yoko softened as she began to move toward him.

“Yes. You got that point across. But let me tell you what’s going to happen here, Yusho Sakaki. I can’t just let you off the hook. What sort of leader would I be if I did? You and I are going to duel right here, right now.”

“Oh?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, yes, Mister Sakaki,” she stopped right in front of him and placed her index finger under his chin. Yusho felt his breath hitch in his throat at her touch. “We’re going to duel, and when I win, you’re going to take me on a date.”

“Oh,” his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. “A date, huh?”

“Mhm,” Yoko batted her emerald eyes.

“But… what if I win?” Yusho’s voice involuntarily cracked, causing Yoko to giggle and his heart to flutter.

“You won’t. But on the off chance that you do win, I guess you get to walk away and resume your odd, vigilante life. So what do you say? Will you accept?”

“How can I not?” he grinned. “I never back down from a challenge.”

“Good,” Yoko brushed his chin with her fingertips as she backed away and activated her duel disk, causing the male to shudder.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Of…of course,” Yusho finally regained some composure as he activated his own duel disk.

“DUEL!” they both shouted.

**Yusho: 4000  
Yoko: 4000**

“Ladies first!” the gang leader declared as she drew her card. “I play Road Raven Renegade **(ATK: 1400/Def: 1000)** in attack mode!”

A monster that appeared to be a woman fused with a motorcycle appeared on the field in a flash of light.

“And I play two cards face down and end my turn,” she continued. “Now show me what you’ve got, Yusho Sakaki.”

“Gladly,” Yusho smiled while drawing his first card. He glanced at the card with a frown then puckered his lips in thought as he examined the rest of his hand. “Hm. I end my turn.”

“W-what?” Yoko sputtered, her features falling in shock. “You end your turn?”

“Mhm,” he nodded.

“Are you serious? You aren’t going to play a single card?”

“Nope. I have nothing to play. Lousy hand. I guess I should have shuffled my deck better,” he shrugged.

“You have absolutely nothing?” Yoko eyed him. “Not one single, solitary monster? No spells? No traps? Not even a bluff?”

“What can I say? I didn’t receive the luck of the draw this time,” the male shrugged again.

Yoko’s eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at him. Was he serious?

“Whatever,” she finally rolled her eyes and drew her next card, “but don’t think this means I’ll be going easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” he shook his head.

“Good. I attack you directly with my Renegade!” Yoko declared.

Her monster raced forward, aiming directly for Yusho. He gracefully dodged out of its way; however, even though it didn’t actually touch him, the attack still cut into his life points.

**Yusho: 2600  
Yoko: 4000**

“And I’ll end my turn. I hope you can do something this time.”

“Let’s find out,” Yusho drew from his deck. “Because you control a monster and I don’t, I can special summon Entermate Review Dancer **(ATK: 800/Def: 1000)** from my hand.”

His monster appeared, looking every bit as flashy as its user. The monster sported a large bow on her crown as well as a large band of pearls that wrapped around her head. The creature also had a large, flashy, red collar and wore a black, sleeveless top with orange tights and knee-high black boots. She donned a whip with a purple club suit at its base and what appeared to be two, white puffballs attached on either hip.

“And now, thanks to Revue Dancer’s other effect, I can use it as two tributes. So I tribute my Review Dancer in order to summon Entermate Sky Magician **(Atk: 2500/Def: 2000)**.”

Yoko stared at the looming monster with a sense of excitement as it appeared. The magician towered above the field like a skyscraper. Yusho hopped onto one of the flying magician’s interlocking rings, allowing him to be lifted into the air by his monster. The female gazed at the sight. That was the monster he used to win the duel the other night. He rode on the creature and flew around the field with it, captivating everyone’s attention, especially hers. It had been a wonder to behold, and now she was about to witness it all over again.

“And now,” his voice snapped her from her thoughts, “I attack your Road Raven Renegade with my magician!”

“I don’t think so. Negate Attack!” the female activated one of her trap cards, immediately ending the battle phase. She wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

“Hm. Good show. I end my turn,” Yusho and his monster returned to his side of the field.

“Ending your turn without setting any face down cards again?” Yoko raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I…suppose I might have one card I could have set. But it’s a little too late now,” he shrugged. “It slipped my mind for a moment. Oh, well. I’ll try to remember it next turn.”

“No. Set it now,” she commanded.

“But…I already ended my turn…” he deadpanned.

“I don’t care. We’re supposed to be dueling. So just play your card.”

“Um…okay,” he blinked. “I rescind my previous declaration in order to set one card. Now I end my turn.”

“Good. Now this duel may actually get interesting,” Yoko smirked as she drew her next card.

“I tribute my Road Raven Renegade in order to summon Road Raven Red Queen **(Atk: 2000/Def: 2000)**.”

The monster on Yoko’s field disappeared in a flash of light, revealing a new monster in its place. This one lived up to her name. The female monster stood tall and commanding atop her two motorcycles, both of which had the bodies of horses. Yoko’s ace monster. Fitting for the leader of the feared Maiami Queens.

“And now I activate her special ability! Once per turn I can take control of your monsters!”

“Not so fast!” Yusho swung his arm. “I activate my trap, Entermate Sky Ring!” the card flipped face up.

“It says that it stops your monsters from being destroyed,” Yoko read the card’s description. “I’m not destroying your monster. I’m just taking control of it.”

“Oh,” he raised his eyebrows with feigned realization. “Whoops. I guess I misunderstood,” the hologram of the card disintegrated. “You may continue with your turn, then,” he hopped to the ground from his monster.

“What are you doing?” Yoko demanded.

“Nothing,” Yusho cocked his head to the side. “Why do you ask?”

“You just wasted a perfectly good card for no reason!”

“It wasn’t for ‘no reason’. I said I misunderstood,” he explained innocently.

“How could you have misunderstood! I said it plain as day!”

“I’m a guy. Sometimes I hear what I want,” he smirked.

The female growled in frustration before continuing her move.

“Fine. Then I’ll end this! Thanks to my Red Queen’s effect, your monster is now mine, but its attack is lowered to 100. So now I attack you directly with both Red Queen and your own Sky Magician!”

Yusho watched with anticipation as both monsters came hurling toward him. The force of both attacks sent him flying to the ground as 2100 of his life points disappeared.

**Yusho: 500  
Yoko: 4000**

“You’re pretty good,” Yusho commended.

“If you think that’s good, then just wait! Now I activate the magic card Thunder Crash! With this, I destroy all monsters I control and deal 300 points of damage to you for each one! So by destroying my Road Raven Red Queen and your Entermate Sky Magician that I still control…”

“You deal 600 points of damage,” Yusho interrupted with a smile as the two monsters turned into lightning bolts and came careening straight for him.

**Yusho: 0  
Yoko: 4000**

Yusho lay sprawled on the ground, his smile never leaving his face, even as he heard Yoko stomp right for him.

“What the hell was that!” she demanded.

“What was what?” he sat up.

“That duel!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yusho cocked his head to the side.

“The person I dueled just now is not the same person that swooped in the other night and saved my friend! The skills you displayed just now would make a novice look good! Did you have a receiver in your ear! Was someone feeding you how to duel that night?”

“No! Of course not!” Yusho laughed.

“Were you mocking me?”

“I would never!”

“Were you just taking it easy on me because I’m a girl? Do you think I can’t win on my own?”

“Of course not! You can obviously win. How could you have such a feared reputation if you didn’t?”

“Then why weren’t you taking this seriously?”

“I assure you that I was taking the duel very seriously.”

“No. All you showed me was that I wasted my time,” Yoko huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. “I was hoping to have fun with this duel, but…”

“You mean you didn’t? Because I had a blast,” the male finally stood.

“What does that mean?” the female hissed. “So you were just toying with me?”

“Not at all. Like I said, I took the duel very seriously.”

“Oh, really? Then could you enlighten me on how that worked?”

“Of course. It all goes back to the ante at the beginning. I believe the deal was that if you won I had to take you on a date. And look at that. You won,” he beamed.

Yoko visibly jerked with surprise, causing Yusho to chuckle.

“That deal is still valid, right?”

“You…lost on purpose?” she raised an eyebrow. “Just so you could take me out?”

“Mhm,” he nodded. “I mean, I don’t get many offers for dates, so I’d better jump at the chance when it arises, right? Especially when the woman who’s asking me is as gorgeous as you are.”

Yoko could feel her cheeks warm up, shock still coursing through her veins. He was charming. Almost too charming. So much so that she nearly forgot she was angry with him. Unfortunately for him, she couldn’t be won over that easily; she shook her head in order to regain her composure.

“But you lost on purpose,” she spoke, a hint of anger still hiding in her tone.

“I did, yes,” he nodded.

“I take out professional duelists all the time. And you’re no pro duelist –”

“Yet,” he winked. “I am just about there, though.”

“– Do you honestly believe that you’re so good that you can defeat me? And not only that, but you’re so confident in your skills that you thought losing on purpose – and badly, I might add – was the only way for me to win?”

“Oh, no,” he shook his head. “You’re very powerful. I don’t have a doubt in my mind that you would have wiped the floor with me even if I was actually putting forth any effort; however, I will say that I’m not so easy to defeat either when I’m playing my best.”

“If that’s the case, then why didn’t you try?”

“That’s easy. It’s because I wanted the duel to end as quickly as possible so that I could take you up on your offer as quickly as possible. You see? You’re the famed leader of the Maiami Queens, and I am an up-and-coming professional duelist. I’ve heard you’ve never lost a duel. Nor have I. If I had played how I normally play, there would have been such a fierce back-and-forth between us –”

“Sounds like it would have been nice,” the female interrupted.

“I agree under normal circumstances. But if that had happened during this duel, it would have taken too long to decide a winner, and I really, really just want to take you out on that date.”

“I see,” a smile crept its way onto her face despite herself.

“And I promise that if this date goes well, I will duel you again. For real this time. Deal?”

“With all your odd, acrobatic, daredevil, razzle-dazzle?”

“Definitely,” he grinned.

“It’s a deal, Mister Sakaki,” she smiled.

“Well, then,” he offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Yoko hesitated for a moment, not used to such chivalry, but her hesitation quickly disappeared when she saw the warmth in his eyes. She nodded as she linked her arm with his.

“I could get used to this,” she spoke as he escorted her.

“Good,” he nodded. “I hope so, too.”


	2. Fighting Fire with Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Young Yoko still has some attitude adjustments to make.

“Hey,” Yoko stepped into her boyfriend’s bedroom, the dampness from her hair causing her t-shirt to stick to her shoulders and back.

“Hi,” Yusho beamed as he looked up from his deck, which was strewn all over his mattress; however, his happiness was immediately replaced with a sense of worry. 

The Yoko in the doorway couldn’t possibly be the one he was dating. His Yoko was full of fire and confidence, but the woman he saw now, standing in the threshold of his bedroom, seemed rather subdued. He noted right away that she did not want to make any sort of eye contact with him. If she did, she hastily averted her gaze back toward the floor where it flitted to-and-fro. She kept chewing on her lower lip, her shoulders were hunched, and she kept a firm grip on her left wrist. He had never seen this side of her before. It was almost as if she were nervous…

“Are…you all right?” Yusho knitted is eyebrows as he stood up from the bed.

“Yeah. _I’m_ fine, but…” she turned her head toward the doorway.

“But?” the male stopped in front of her.

The former gang leader took in a deep breath.

“So I…finally met Skip.”

“Oh?” Yusho cocked his head to the side. “I take it it didn’t go over well?”

“Well…” Yoko winced.

“What happened?”

Yoko let out a few terse breaths as she decided just what she would say.

“So I maybe…just a little bit…didn’t…lock the door…while I was in the shower…” she fidgeted as she peered up at the male.

An amused laugh immediately exploded from Yusho’s lips.

“He walked in on you?”

The woman blinked, not quite expecting him to seem so – chill? All right? – with the situation at hand.

“Yeah,” she started slowly. “But not while I was _in_ the shower, mind you. I was coming out of it, and in he walked, so he saw a lot of me. _A lot_ of me. Like full frontal…”

“So what did you do?” he poorly stifled his amusement.

“Well, what could I do?” she shrugged. “I just stood there. It was too late for me, Yusho.”

“Fair enough,” he nodded.

“You’re not mad?” she furrowed her brow.

“No. Why should I be mad?” he placed a hand on his hip, a look of genuine confusion washing over his features.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Another man saw me naked. That doesn’t upset you?”

“Well, it was an accident,” the entertainer shrugged. “I’m fairly certain he did not wake up today with the intention of seeing my girlfriend naked.”

“No. He definitely didn’t act like that,” she brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. “Actually he turned about fifty shades of red. After the initial surprise of walking in on me, he covered his eyes and apologized about five hundred times. I was surprised, actually. I mean someone else I know just ogled me when he walked in on me.”

Yusho guffawed.

“Sorry!” he grinned.

“Don’t be. I’m not,” she winked.

Yusho chuckled, “So where’s Skip now?”

The woman started, taken aback by the one-eighty in subject matter.

“Probably in his room,” the man answered his own question before catching the female’s eye. “What’s wrong, my love?”

“I mean…I feel offended…”

“That Skip walked in on you?” Yusho cocked his head to the side.

“No. That we were talking about you seeing me naked and suddenly you changed the subject back to your best friend,” she pouted. 

“Well…I…I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I just know how Skip is. I can only imagine how he must feel right now. I mean I know it was an accident, but the poor man always manages to find himself in awkward situations like this. Always. Ever since we were kids, Yoko. If it was even remotely embarrassing, Skip was probably somehow involved. I know he’s in there beating himself up about it. I should go and remind him that he needs to laugh about it.”

“What’s so funny about seeing me naked, Yusho Sakaki?” the woman huffed while folding her arms over her chest.

“What?” he blinked. “Nothing! But you have to admit that this whole situation is kinda funny. I mean what else can we do except to laugh it off?”

The former Maiami Queen narrowed her eyes.

“I’m just saying that I know that Skip probably needs some encouraging words right now.”

“Well, what about me!” she demanded.

Yusho deadpanned.

“Yoko, are you upset that he saw you?”

The woman held his gaze for a moment before sighing.

“No…” she admitted. “I’m not upset with him. I just…I don’t know…”

“So are you upset that I have to help him?”

“Well…” the female’s eyes briefly flitted downward, “you don’t _have_ to…”

“Yoko,” Yusho frowned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“He’s a big boy. He’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but I should check on him,” the duelist stared out into the hallway.

“Yusho…” Yoko whined while placing her hand on his cheek and redirecting his attention back to her.

“I’ll come back to you, Yoko. You don’t have to be jealous,” Yusho placed his hands on her shoulders.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows with a pout before standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Her one kiss soon turned into another, then another, and another. 

“Yoko,” he finally broke from her onslaught of affection and rested his forehead against hers. “…I should go make sure Skip is okay.”

The woman groaned as she rolled her eyes.

“Yoko, you already said you were fine,” the male pointed out. 

“Yeah, but just because I don’t need consoling, doesn’t mean I couldn’t use some. If you catch my drift.”

“No. I caught it. I just…I have to make sure he’s okay first. And then I’ll come back and ‘console’ you after. Okay?”

“You’re really picking him over me right now?”

“I’m not picking anyone over anybody, Yoko. I just – ”

“What’s the worst that could happen if you don’t check on him right this second?”

“I’ll go insane, Yoko. It will nag at me.”

Yoko huffed as she folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

“You care about him that much?”

“I care about every person, Yoko. That’s part of the reason I’m an entertainer. I want people to be happy. I want to make people happy.”

“I’m not happy.”

“Yoko, calm down for a moment,” he gently placed his hands on her arms. “Just take a deep breath. Smile, my love. You are much more gorgeous when you smile.”

The woman remained silent, breathing through her nose as she glared at the duelist.

“Please, Yoko?” he flashed a cheesy grin. “Smile. You’ll feel better. I promise.”

“I would, but you love your boyfriend more than me,” she snapped.

Yusho shook his head, but a smile returned to his lips as an idea struck him. He cupped the woman’s face in his hands as he leaned in and gave her kiss. 

“No. You can’t bribe me now!” Yoko pushed him away.

“Oh?” Yusho raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. 

“No. No!” her voice quivered with the threat of giggles as Yusho began peppering her face with kisses. “Stop! Stop! Stop!”

The blonde melted into a full fit of laughter by the time her boyfriend pulled away.

“See? I consoled you, after all,” he gazed at her. “Feeling better now?”

Yoko pursed her lips as she cast a guilty glance toward the floor.

“I guess I’m still a bit selfish, huh?” she winced.

“Everyone is selfish sometimes,” Yusho shrugged.

“But I think I still have a lot to learn from you.”

Yusho smiled as he continued to gaze at the woman.

“And you’ll definitely have plenty of time to learn,” he gave her another peck on the forehead, causing her to beam. “After all, I plan on keeping you around for a very long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...To which he then promptly rushed down the hall to check on Skip/Shuzo. Haha.
> 
> It seems that I can think of plenty of cute and fluffy things when Little Yuya is involved, but not so much when it is pre-Yuya...
> 
> I have been working on this one-shot for months, and it has had so many re-writes that it makes me want to scream. So I have finally decided on this version, and have posted it before I decided to fiddle with it any longer. I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable! 
> 
> Enjoyable or not, I will be back with more!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date nights are always special. Some a little more than others.

“Hello, my love,” Yoko greeted as her boyfriend stepped through the front door.

A grin began to spread across the man’s face as he examined the romantic atmosphere of his apartment. The table was set for two, there was a lovely aroma coming from the stove, and there were a few flickering candles scattered about the kitchen and living room. Not to mention the beautiful woman in the room. Her thick blonde tresses were pulled back into a ponytail – something, he noticed, she did more frequently ever since he told her he preferred her hair back because he could see more of her face that way – and she was wearing a black lace dress. 

“What is this?” he mused.

“I thought I’d surprise you with a little wining and dining tonight,” Yoko sauntered toward her beau, as she haphazardly threw her arms around his neck.

“Have you already started the wining part without me?” Yusho chuckled while placing his arms around her waist.

“Maybe,” she smirked before she crashed her lips into his.

Yusho happily obliged as he began to make out with the woman. The innocence of the moment was, per usual, short-lived as Yoko began to run her fingers through his hair while pressing herself against him. He moaned into her mouth as his own hands began to roam around her body. Things were getting so heated that Yusho could tell they were going to skip straight to dessert in a matter of seconds. That was his initial thought, at least, until a loud clattering of pots and pans startled the couple.

“What was that?” Yusho blinked as he stared toward the kitchen.

“What was what?” Yoko asked innocently as she pursed her lips together.

The duelist raised an eyebrow.

“The loud banging sounds that interrupted us?”

Yoko appeared to ponder over his words for a moment.

“No. Can’t say I know what you’re talking about,” she shook her head with a flippant shrug.

Yusho cocked his head to the side.

“Are you hiding something from me?”

“No!” she immediately blurted out.

The man narrowed his eyes.

“So if I were to walk around the counter right now, I wouldn’t find anything out of the ordinary?”

“Why would you want to go behind the counter? I think the bedroom is a better place to go,” she gently tugged on his arm.

“Well, now I just know you’re hiding something, Yoko.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” her voice squeaked with desperation.

“It sounds like…pans are moving?” Yusho furrowed his brow at the sound of stainless steel subtly grating across tile.

“Maybe you’re the one who’s been into the wine, Yusho,” Yoko uttered a nervous laugh, which only raised Yusho’s suspicions more. He gave his girlfriend one last skeptical glance before gently moving her aside. “Where are you going!”

“To investigate.”

“No, no! Let me investigate. You should go to the room, and – ”

“Is this a kitten?” Yusho asked as he picked up a tiny, wriggling, white and orange ball of fluff.

“Oh! Oh my goodness. How did that get in here?” Yoko feigned surprise.

“You hid a little kitten in the kitchen?”

Silence fell between the couple as Yoko stared at the kitten while rubbing her lips together.

“Yusho, I had no choice!” she finally broke down as she rushed toward the counter. “She was all alone in an alleyway! Someone tossed her, Yusho. And she was hungry, and meowing, and I couldn’t just leave the poor thing there! I had to bring her home!”

Yusho opened his mouth.

“Now I know what you’re thinking,” Yoko immediately cut him off. “That there’s a ‘no pet policy’ in this building. And I know. That is very true. But I couldn’t let that stop me from helping this poor little baby, Yusho. She’s so tiny.”

“Yoko – ”

“And I know you may be wondering how I slipped her and a tiny bag of kitten chow by the staff to get her up here,” she interrupted him again. “Well, let me tell you, Yusho. I literally stuck her in the bag of cat food, then hid the bag with my other groceries, and made no eye contact with anyone whatsoever.”

A chuffed burst of air exited Yusho’s nose.

“Yoko,” his voice wavered with the threat of laughter.

“It’s just people are so cruel, Yusho. I should know! But how could anyone ever look at that sweet little face and just throw it on the streets to fend for itself? That’s not fair to that sweet little angel. She’s such a good girl, Yusho. She helped me prepare this date night all day, and – ”

“Yoko,” Yusho finally interrupted her, an amused grin on his face, “I’m not mad about it. You don’t have to explain anything.”

“You’re not going to make me get rid of her? Or tell me we can’t keep her?”

“No,” Yusho scratched under the kitten’s chin. “I mean just look at this little face.”

Yoko beamed and she practically jumped across the countertop just to give the man a kiss.

“How long do you think we can hide her?” asked Yoko.

“As long as we can, my love. You’re right, after all. A sweet little girl like this deserves a loving home.”

Yoko reached over and started scratching behind the kitten’s ear, the feline purring from all the attention.

“What say you, Yoko? Shall we get back to the regularly planned festivities, or should we just finish our date night by curling up on the couch and snuggling this little kitten while we watch a movie?”

“I think we should snuggle this baby,” Yoko plucked the cat from Yusho’s hand and baby-talked to it all the way to the couch.

Yusho smiled while gazing at the woman and feeling his love for her grow even more. How did he ever get so lucky as to find someone as special as her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm pretty sure this is canon. Haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


	4. Fortnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusho's childlike nature is always something to be admired.

She was used to these sorts of oddities by now, and yet she couldn’t help but to cock an eyebrow when walking through the front door. She wasn’t fazed, despite her quizzical expression; the configuration of sheets and blankets in the living room was the sort of capricious thing her boyfriend would do. An amused burst of air puffed from her nose as she made her way to the front of the construction and knelt down at the entryway. A warm glow was emanating from within, silhouetting the hunched over man inside, making it look like she was watching a shadow-puppet show whenever he moved. With another amused shake of her head, she lifted back one of the flaps of the fort to reveal her boyfriend. 

The duelist was clearly unaware that she was back yet, judging by the coat of genuine surprise on his face at the sudden intrusion of natural light. It was as though she had hit pause on the remote. Yusho sat on the floor staring at her like a deer in headlights, a flashlight in his left hand pointed toward the floor. 

“Hi?” Yoko stifled a chuckle.

“Hi,” Yusho finally beamed, his muscles relaxing as he turned off his flashlight.

“I see you were busy while I was gone.”

“Uh huh,” the man grinned.

“So, uh…what are you doing in there?”

“Reading,” Yusho motioned toward the tome on the floor.

Yoko regarded his reading material with a furrowed brow.

“Is that a comic book, Yusho?”

“Yes. Yes, it is. It was quite imperative that I read it today,” he explained.

“Oh,” Yoko nodded. “And, uh…was the fort necessary?”

“It’s the best place to read a comic,” he answered flippantly with a shrug.

The woman laughed.

“I’m dating a five-year-old,” she mused.

“Only in spirit!” Yusho protested with a grin.

“Well, little boy, are girls allowed in your fort?” she batted her eyes. 

“Only the pretty ones,” a cheesy grin spread across the man’s face.

Yoko raised an eyebrow before pointedly turning away.

“Hmph.”

“What’s wrong?” Yusho blinked, his face falling.

“I guess that means I can’t come in then?” she asked flatly.

“What do you mean?” the male furrowed his eyebrows.

“You think I’m just pretty, Yusho Sakaki?”

“Well…yeah…?”

“I’m offended.”

“At what?”

She turned back toward him, a fervent gleam in her eyes.

“I am drop dead gorgeous, Yusho Sakaki. I far surpass all the ‘pretty girls’.”

He instantly beamed again.

“You do!” he agreed. “But ‘pretty’ is just a blanket term, Yoko. It’s what all the five-year-olds say.”

“Hang out with many of them, do you?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Well I am one, so…”

Yoko softened as she let out a chuckle. 

“Fine. I’m coming in,” she declared, crawling in beside the male.

“But what if you have cooties!” Yusho protested playfully, turning his flashlight back on.

“If that’s the case, then I guess you probably contracted them a long time ago, Yusho.”

“Are cooties considered love bugs?”

“Love…bugs?” the blonde creased her brow.

“Because if they are, I’ve definitely been bitten by them,” the duelist flashed a cheesy grin.

Yoko regarded him for a moment, an expression of incredulity on her face while he only continued to show off his toothy grin.

“You are so lame,” Yoko finally shoved the male’s shoulder.

“Hey!” he laughed as he shoved her back.

“You call that a push?” she challenged while shoving him a bit harder.

“No. I call _this_ a push!” Yusho used both hands to shove the woman.

Yoko let out a surprised yelp as the force behind the male’s playfulness caused her to topple over. Yusho, realizing he’d been a bit too forceful, immediately jumped toward her in an attempt to grab her; however, his zealous act only caused him to get caught in the blankets, pulling them down around the couple as he landed on top of the woman.

The duo laid on the ground laughing hysterically, their bellies aching.

“I…I guess we know which one of us is the pushover now,” Yusho managed.

“Oh my, gosh,” Yoko groaned before breaking out into another laughing fit along with Yusho.

The pair laughed together for a solid minute before Yoko finally untangled them from the blankets and sheets, freeing their heads.

“That was fun,” Yusho smiled, the threat of a chuckle still lingering in his voice. “Now what should we do?”

“Hmmm,” Yoko pondered. “Let’s rebuild the fort! Then we can snuggle and watch a movie inside it!”

“You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This is me ending it awkwardly because I literally didn't know how else to end it XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. The Fun Has Just Begun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd may jeer at Yusho's new dueling style, but he has one fan who will always defend him no matter what.

“My, my. There’s certainly a lot of negativity here today. Maybe this will help turn those frowns upside down! I now use Sky Magician’s effect to activate Magician’s Right Hand from my hand! Not only does this card destroy your magic card, but since I used Sky Magician’s effect to activate it, my monster now gains three hundred additional attack points!” Yusho announced while standing high above the field amidst the acrobat rings his monster held in its hands.

“Yes!” Yoko clapped in her seat, her grin wide, her heart racing; however, her admiration for the man was, unfortunately, not universally shared with the rest of the crowd. 

Yoko pursed her lips with a wince as she was drowned out by everyone else’s cries of disapproval. The debut of Yusho’s new dueling style –Entertainment Dueling – was not going over well tonight. But despite being in the minority, Yoko was thoroughly and earnestly enjoying the duel. She whooped and hollered in support, despite feeling the angry and confused looks of many other spectators boring into her from all sides. 

“You’re actually enjoying this debacle?”

Yoko stopped mid clap and turned toward the woman sitting to her left.

“Are you saying that you’re not?” Yoko countered.

“No! Of course not!” the other woman regarded Yoko with offense.

“I don’t see why not,” Yoko remained calm while offering a shrug. “This is a duel for the history books, I’d say,” she smiled as Yusho countered his opponent’s attack.

“Ha! This is no duel. This is a travesty. And the only thing here that’ll be history is that Yusho.”

Yoko could feel her lips thinning at the insult and inhaled slowly through her nose. There were many things she felt like saying to this woman right now. But rather than make a scene – which was clearly what this woman wanted, especially judging by the smug smirk on her face from getting just the tiniest rise out of her – Yoko simply smiled instead.

“I suppose that’s one person’s opinion,” Yoko spoke, her words spoken with so much sweetness that she thought she might actually gag.

“It’s everybody’s opinion,” the woman creased her brow, her tone full of contempt. “Or can you not hear the booing over your deafening adoration for that clown down there?”

Yoko bit down on her lip. It was becoming increasingly harder for her to keep Shooting Star Yoko at bay the more this woman badmouthed Yusho. But Yoko took a deep breath and bit her tongue. This woman was trying to goad her into something more than just an argument. But she wasn’t going to give this lady the satisfaction.

“I fail to see yours and everybody else’s problem with this duel,” Yoko spoke tersely.

“Look at it! It’s ridiculous! Yusho’s down there flying around the field on his monster.”

“So what?” Yoko raised an eyebrow.

“So look at his opponent. He’s on the ground where he should be. That’s how a duel is conducted.”

“Hm. Two people standing around idly as their monsters do all the work? Sounds kinda boring if you ask me,” Yoko smirked.

“Excuse me?” the woman guffawed. “That’s how duels have been played since the inception of Solid Vision.”

“Yeah. I’m aware of Duel Monsters history. But are you aware that just solid vision holograms are now a thing of the past? The holograms out there now possess actual mass. You can actually interact with your monsters now, which is exactly what Yusho is demonstrating. It’s amazing. What’s the point of using Real Solid Vision if it’s not going to be utilized for something?”

“But for this?” the woman sneered as she gestured toward the field. “A duel is all about showcasing your strength. It’s not about flashy tricks or acrobatics. That sort of thing belongs in a circus ring, not a dueling arena.”

“Dueling is still about showcasing one’s strength and skills. That’s the very definition of a duel. But why not showcase your skills with death defying feats and show stopping action that keeps people on the edge of their seats? Why not make a duel even more interesting by introducing new ideas like Real Solid Vision? And now Entertainment Dueling?”

“Hmph,” the woman turned up her nose. “There’s a time and a place for nonsense like that, and, like I said before, it’s not on a dueling field. And I’m clearly not the only one who thinks that either.”

Yoko peered around at the other spectators as their jeering continued.

“Maybe in time you’ll all stop being so myopic,” Yoko shrugged.

“What?” the woman demanded.

“Look it up later, honey,” Yoko smirked.

“Look, lady,” the woman’s face flushed red. “You can like this trash if you want, but I prefer my duels without all this flashy extra nonsense. I’m surprised Yusho hasn’t been disqualified yet!”

“Doubt he will be either,” Yoko smiled as she watched more of Yusho’s duel. “He worked alongside Leo Akaba to develop this field. You know who Leo Akaba is, right?” Yoko peered at the other woman out of the corner of her eye, a haughty smirk twitching at her lips at the woman’s clear frustration. “Yeah. So I doubt anyone is going to stop Yusho’s duels unless Yusho, himself, decides to stop.”

“With any luck this crowd’s reaction will make him see that – ”

“He’s having the time of his life,” Yoko interrupted. “I can guarantee that he isn’t going to give up his new style of dueling quite so easily.”

The woman huffed.

“Well…he should,” she crossed her arms. “Because it’s stupid.”

Yoko rolled her eyes.

“He’s very courageous actually. He’s daring to do something different. That’s more than a lot of people can claim. It’s easy to go with the flow and just follow suit. It’s even easier to let others be the ones to try their hand at something edgy and controversial. But Yusho wasn’t content with that. He was born to stand out. He was born to go against the grain. He’s doing something big here today. I can feel it. Maybe this crowd doesn’t see it yet, but I can. There are all sorts of ways to duel. And Yusho is just opening the door to that fact.”

Yoko winced as the crowd’s jeers boomed through out the stadium due to Yusho snatching up an Action Card to avoid damage.

“The only doorway he’s opening is one to the hospital. These people came for a duel not a sideshow attraction,” the woman snipped.

“Anyone who tries to lay a hand on my boyfriend will evoke the entirety of my wrath. They’ll end up in the hospital long before Yusho does,” Yoko’s eyes glinted.

“Your boyfriend…?” the woman’s jaw dropped.

“Yes. My boyfriend,” Yoko smiled as she watched Yusho gracefully deliver the final blow of the duel. “Would you look at that? He won. I guess Yusho’s not all flash and no skill, after all.”

Yoko stood up, ready to exit the stands.

“If what you said is true, then tell your boyfriend he was better before.”

Yoko raised an eyebrow.

“But he won,” Yoko pointed out. “And I know that he used to win before without Entertainment Dueling as well. So your logic doesn’t really make sense, does it?”

“His so-called entertainment is the worst thing to ever happen to dueling. His career definitely ended here.”

“No. I don’t think so,” Yoko narrowed her eyes. “You don’t have to like it, but I saw a lot of potential here tonight. People are such creatures of habit. They try to resist change, but change is inevitable. Everything changes eventually. Dueling is no exception. And what Yusho accomplished tonight, he’ll keep accomplishing. His career is far from over. It’s just beginning.” 

“We’ll see about that,” the woman muttered.

Yoko smirked as she began to make her way toward the aisle way.

“Yes. We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the exact timeline. Obviously there was Real Solid Vision before Yoko and Yusho got together since he was riding around on his monster during the duel where they met, but I'm going to pretend that he hadn't actually unveiled his dueling style to the public until after that. I don't know why. I guess I just find it sweet if Yoko were there to support him even when no one else was fond of his style yet <3
> 
> She's his number one fan. At least until Yuya comes along <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	6. "I Can Hear the Bells"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, during a date at a carnival, Yusho can "hear the bells" in the distance.

Yoko laughed as Yusho attempted to throw the last ball at the target only to miss…again.

“Maybe I should win you a prize,” she snickered. 

“But it’s customary that your boyfriend win you a stuffed animal,” he gave her a playful pout.

“Sure, but my boyfriend couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn apparently. Duel? Yes. Aim? No. Let me try,” Yoko gave some money to the attendant in exchange for three balls.

“Okay, but it’s not as easy as it…” a buzzer cut him off as she hit the first bulls eye. “…looks.”

“You were saying?” a supercilious smirk graced her face as she hit the next target as well as the next.

“Well…uh…I…” he stammered causing Yoko to giggle.

“Here you are, Miss,” the attendant handed her a stuffed bear.

“Thank-you,” she grinned. “Here, my love. For you.”

“Aw,” he took the bear from her. “Thank-you. I wish I could have won this for you, though…”

“Listen, Yusho. You may not be good at this carnival game, but at least you have a cute butt,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “And at the end of the day, that’s all that really matters, isn’t it?”

Yusho laughed.

“That’s a good consolation prize, I’d say.”

“Oh yeah,” she agreed as she stood on her toes in order to give him a peck on the lips. “Now come on! We need to ride the Ferris wheel now!”

“Whoa,” he cried as she linked her arm with his and practically dragged him toward the line for the ride.

“Good. The line’s not too bad,” she remarked when they arrived.

“So tell me again why we couldn’t ride this during the day?”

“Because Maiami City is much prettier at night, Yusho,” Yoko raised an eyebrow at the male.

He snorted.

“I can’t argue with that, my love.”

The couple waited patiently in the queue as they slowly inched forward. A gentle breeze blew around them, and while the night wasn’t particularly cold, the wind nipped due to the ocean nearby. 

“Ooh,” Yusho shivered. “Here. Take this.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Yoko shook her head as the man took off his suit jacket.

“No, I don’t have to. But I want to,” he beamed as he placed his jacket around her shoulders. “Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend freeze to death before she even got to her favorite ride?”

“Aw. You’re too sweet,” she batted her eyelashes as she rested her chin on his shoulder and grinned at him. “But how will you keep warm?”

He wiggled the bear in his hand before hugging it to his chest.

“My new friend will help me, I’m sure.”

Yoko giggled as Yusho pulled her into his side as they continued their wait. After what felt like an eternity, it was finally their turn and Yusho motioned for Yoko to enter the car first before settling down beside her. The ride attendant latched the door, and the wheel moved so that the people behind them could get into the next car.

“So what is it that you like about the Ferris wheel so much, Yoko?” asked Yusho.

“It’s peaceful,” she sighed. “You get to sit back, relax, and enjoy the view for awhile.”

“Peaceful, huh? Was this always a favorite of yours, Yoko? Because I could have sworn that ‘peaceful’ wasn’t a word in your vocabulary until after we’d met.”

“Shut up!” she hit him playfully, causing him to snicker, the ride moving a bit again. “It’s just nice. Especially when you share the ride with someone you love.”

“Aw,” he leaned over and rested his forehead against hers, prompting her to give him a quick peck on the lips as the wheel began rotating continuously.

Yoko sat up, pulling Yusho’s coat tighter around her shoulders as the night air nipped at her neck. Yusho gazed at the woman as she admired the view. A latent excitement was glittering in her eyes as the wheel continued its revolutions. The Ferris wheel was a classic carnival ride, yes, but he hadn’t known many people to have this much excitement brewing just under the surface – except for small children…and also himself.

The woman gasped as the wheel began to slow down, Yusho watching her with fascination. 

“I think we might stop at the top!” Yoko squealed as she nudged her boyfriend.

“I think we just might,” he agreed with a grin.

“Come on. Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!” she bounced in her seat as the ride finally came to a halt. “Yes! Right at the top!”

Yusho chuckled as Yoko stared out at the landscape with a childlike awe, her eyes sparkling as admired the many lights around and beneath them. Each building lining the street was emanating a warm glow from its windows. Even the billboards added to the beauty of the town, rather than clutter it. The light that emanated from the video screens wasn’t harsh so much as it was soothing, like a helpful nightlight in the hall. They illuminated with a warmth that welcomed anyone, strangers and natives alike. But while the streets and walkways were pretty, it was the lights reflecting off the waterfront that truly made Maiami City beautiful. The rippling water caught the reflection of the lights, making the ocean glitter as though it were a rare and precious gemstone.

But Yusho wasn’t paying attention to any of that. The rest of the world may as well have been dark and dank. The only light in his world right now was that of the woman beside him. His heart swelled with love as he just gazed at her.

“It’s beautiful,” Yoko commented, not tearing her eyes away from the scenery.

“Yeah,” Yusho absently agreed. “Yes. Very beautiful.”

His dreamy words caused the woman to turn toward him, her face flushing a light shade of pink when she caught his eye, a coy smile finding a home on her face. 

“You’re supposed to be admiring the view.”

“But what I’m looking at is so much better.”

“You’re a dork,” she smiled as she leaned on his shoulder, “but you’re my dork.”

Yusho’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’ll always be your dork, if that’s what you want.”

“Is that a promise, Yusho?”

“Yes, my love. Yes, it is.”

Yusho rested his head against hers, feeling totally at peace. It was amazing to him how much he couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore. She was his rock. She was his comfort. She was his best friend. She supported him and believed in him. Underneath her hard exterior, she was a very gentle and loving person. She understood him in a way that no one else could. He absolutely loved this woman. And it took his breath away just knowing that she loved him as well.

He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He would make sure of it. One way or another, he just knew that he could never let her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by the song of the same name from the musical/movie _Hairspray_. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. The Future is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is on Yusho's mind. And his best friend is there to support him every step of the way.

“A house?” Skip blinked. “You and Yoko are buying a house?” 

“We’re looking for one, yes,” Yusho nodded, a jovial smile playing on his lips.

“Wow,” the redhead started to sniffle.

“What?” Yusho furrowed his brow.

“It’s just that…MY BEST FRIEND IS GROWING UP!” Skip threw his arms around Yusho, tears cascading like waterfalls from his eyes as he worked himself up. “WE’VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE WE WERE KIDS! AND NOW YOU’VE GOT A SERIOUS GIRLFRIEND AND NOW YOU’RE BUYING A HOUSE WITH HER!”

“Skip,” the other male chuckled as he patted his friend on the back, “calm down!”

“It’s just so great! I’m so happy for you! For the both of you!”

“Well, thank-you, Skip,” Yusho pried the other duelist off him.

“So,” the other duelist cleared his throat as he regained a more calm demeanor, “what kind of house are you looking for?”

“Oh! Do you remember when we were kids and we said we wanted crazy things in our houses when we grew up?”

“Yeah. Like a slide to get from the second floor to the first? And swings in the living room to sit on to watch TV instead of couches?”

“Yeah! No couches, but we did want the cushions.”

“Oh yeah!” Skip beamed. “We just wanted couch cushions so we could build forts with them.”

“And then we were going to sleep in the forts.”

“And didn’t we think about having a rope to climb to get upstairs at some point?”

“Yes! Or a rock climbing wall!”

“Yeah. What was our aversion to stairs, Yusho?”

“I don’t know,” he laughed. 

“Wait,” the man eyed the entertainment duelist. “What does that have to do with my question, though?”

“Well, I may have told Yoko about some of the things we wanted in our childhood dream homes, and…”

“And she…liked them?” Skip’s jaw dropped.

“Yes.”

“All of them?”

“For the most part, yeah.”

“So she wants slide in the house?”

“Yeah. She did say we had to also have stairs, though,” Yusho shrugged. “So there’s that.”

“Why even bother with any stairs?”

“Well, she said it would be for guests since she said most people may not feel comfortable scaling up a wall in order to get upstairs,” he grinned.

“I guess that would make sense,” Skip chuckled. “But I can’t believe it. You found yourself a woman who is just as much a kid at heart as you. That makes me so happy, Yusho.”

“Yes. I love her very much. She’s quite remarkable,” Yusho spoke wistfully.

“I can’t believe she actually agreed to swings and slides and whatnot. Your guys’ house will be the party house!”

“Well, we have to find the right house that we can modify, but…yeah.”

“Wow. You guys buying a house. That’s still crazy. Even if you two weren’t going to modify it into an indoor playground it’s still crazy. I mean it’s a big step in a relationship, Yusho.”

“Yes. And it’s just the first step of my plan,” Yusho smirked.

“What plan is that?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the future lately, Skip. And it all revolves around Yoko. The first step is buying a house together that we can call home.”

“And then what?”

“And then I will give her,” Yusho reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an object, “this.”

Skip stared.

“Is…is that an engagement ring?”

“Mhm,” Yusho nodded.

“You’re going to ask her to marry you?”

“Yes.”

“R-really?”

“Obviously,” Yusho chuckled as he put the ring back.

“When?”

“That I don’t know yet. But it has to be special, Skip. I mean, I could just get down on one knee and propose, but…that just seems so boring. Doesn’t it?”

“Aw…YUSHOOOOO!” the man jolted as Skip became over excited again. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! THIS GETS ME ALL FIRED UP! I’ll be the best man, right?”

“Well, of course. Who else would be my best man?” Yusho smiled.

“YES!” Skip jumped, pumping his fists with excitement.

“But we can’t let her know yet, though,” Yusho held a gloved finger to his lips.

“Of course not! I’d never spoil your surprise!”

“I know,” he smiled. “Just don’t let all your hot-blooded excitement seep in, and let something slip out.”

“I won’t! But this is big, Yusho! You’re buying a house, and you’re going to propose! You guys could be married by this time next year!”

“Yes,” Yusho agreed with a nod. “But for right now, we’re just focusing on the house part.”

“But to think she’d actually agree to some of our eight-year-old-ideas for house fixtures. I think you truly found your soul mate, Yusho.”

“Yes. I think you might be right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a delay, but...life. :/
> 
> Thank-you for reading!!!!


	8. Pioneer of a New Frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusho's new style of dueling seems to finally be gaining some traction within the Dueling community.

“Yusho!” Yoko burst into the bathroom and ripped open the shower curtain.

The man froze, shuddering at the sudden intrusion of cold air against his wet skin.

“Yoko. What are you doing?”

“Come on! You have to see this!” the woman grabbed his wrist and pulled.

“Whoa! Hang on! What’s this about?

“If you follow me, you’ll find out. And you _need_ to find out! So stop resisting, and let’s go!”

“Go where? I’m a little busy…” Yusho motioned toward the running water.

Yoko huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Yusho Sakaki!” she barked with authority. “You listen to me. There is something that you need to see, so get that cute ass out of the shower and into the front room. Move it!"

The male stared at her for a moment before a small chuckle escaped him.

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“Hurry! No!” she cried when she saw him reaching for the shower faucet, startling him. “There’s not time for that!”

“…But, Yoko…”

“Come on!” she grabbed his wrists and pulled. 

He let out a small yelp as the action caused him to slip on the ceramic floor. Then he nearly fell flat on his face as Yoko’s pulling caused him to catch his foot on the lip of the tub, causing him to briefly think that he may not make it out of here alive. He didn’t even have any time to relax after his near mishap; once his feet hit the bathmat Yoko wasted no time in immediately dragging him from the room, causing him to stumble once again. 

“Whoa! What about my towel?” he protested.

“No time! Gotta hurry!” she panted as she rushed down the hall.

“But I’m naked…”

“I prefer you that way,” she stopped and winked at him, causing him to flush a light shade of pink as he let out an amused burst of air from his nose. “Now. Look at the TV!”

He blinked at her sudden change in subject matter, but followed her order nonetheless. The duel at the stadium was being televised today, and while that was nothing to truly shake a stick at, the style of today’s duel was...

“Is…is he…?”

“Uh huh,” Yoko nodded with a smile.

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

Yusho stared at the screen as one of the duelists on the field hopped on top of his monster and used it to catapult into the air in order to grab an Action Card that was perched on a ledge in the Action Field.

_“Astounding!”_ the duel’s commentator exclaimed. _“Graysen Tyler seems to have the upper hand yet again in this duel! Yes, folks! Like it or not, Tyler appears to be implementing the same style of dueling as his fellow pro-duelist, Yusho Sakaki, who, just earlier this season, debuted this new style, which he coined as ‘Entertainment Dueling’. Up until now, Sakaki has been the only duelist to use this new method, despite the negative feedback from many in the crowds; however, this style seems to have caught Tyler’s eye now. Many of the other pros in the circuit have expressed their dissent over Sakaki’s new tactics, but Tyler clearly wanted to try it out for himself! Will more of the pros follow suit?”_

“Wow,” Yusho breathed as he stared at the screen.

“Look at that,” Yoko beamed. “People are starting to copy you.”

“Yeah…”

“I knew it was only a matter of time before people realized that Entertainment Dueling was the next big thing,” she nudged her boyfriend. “I mean, I have noticed more people cheering now. You started something.”

“Yeah. Wow. I never expected anyone else to want to try it.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Yoko raised an eyebrow. “You make it look like such fun. You’ve brought a new element into the world of dueling. I think you may have officially pioneered a new era of dueling, Yusho.”

“Yoko, don’t be ridiculous!” he gave an embarrassed chuckle as he felt his cheeks heat up. “It’s way too early to decide that. It’s just one other person, after all.”

“Come on, Yusho. Don’t be so modest. You already have one copycat. I’m sure that means others will soon follow suit now that one person has stepped forward to follow in your shadow.”

“You think?” he blinked.

“Mhm,” she nodded. “Graysen Tyler is definitely not as good as you are, but he’s clearly a fan of yours. I think you may have to start upping your game if you want to stay ahead of the friendly competition, though, Mister Pioneer.”

“Stop it. I’m not a pioneer.”

Yoko cocked an eyebrow and shook her head.

“Fine. Don’t believe me,” she shrugged. “But when everyone else starts wanting to run around the field in grandiose form to impress the crowd, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

Yusho gave her a coy smile. 

“But you have started something.”

“We’ll see.”

“We’ve already seen!” Yoko gestured toward the television. 

“One whole person!”

“And you inspired him to do it! You, Yusho. You did that.”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that, but…”

“No buts!” Yoko stopped, a smirk gracing her lips. “Unless we’re talking about yours, of course.”

Yusho raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“I’d rather talk about your butt, to be honest.”

“Ooh,” she batted her eyes. ”But yours is so…exposed.”

“It wouldn’t be if you would have just let me grab my towel.”

“Excuse me? Do you really think that I don’t want your butt exposed?”

“I’m going back to my shower now,” Yusho turned and headed back down the hallway.

“Oh, sure. Just leave so that I have to clean up the puddles you’ve left on my floor!”

“Hey!” Yusho guffawed as he turned back to face her. “You’re the one who dragged me out of the shower in the first place!”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you were showering at such an important moment,” she gave a facetious shrug.

Yusho smiled.

“Important, it was.”

“Very,” she agreed. “Now get going, Yusho. I mean I hate to see you go, but damn. I love watching you leave.” 

“Stop it!” he laughed again as he trekked back to the bathroom.

“I can’t. You’re just so yummy,” she sighed.

“Yoko!”

“How am I embarrassing you? We’re alone in the house.”

“Stop it, you!”

“Whatever,” Yoko smiled. “Have a nice shower, my yummy pioneer.”

Yusho shook his head; however, as he closed the bathroom door and re-entered his still running shower, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. Someone was using his style of dueling. He truly had never expected that others would want to use it, but he wasn’t going to complain or stop them if they wanted to do so. He hadn’t really been trying to start a new trend. He had just wanted to entertain. And now it appeared that others also wanted to try their hand at the same brand of entertaining as well. 

It was amazing. It was crazy! He was flattered. He didn’t know how far Entertainment and Action Dueling would go, but he was excited that he would get to be along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like titles that rhyme XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko keeps trying to figure out why her boyfriend has been acting a little peculiar. And just when she thinks she figures it out...he throws her for a loop.

It was Yusho’s last match of the season and the stadium was packed. Yoko had been to every one of his matches and had witnessed him give birth to Entertainment Dueling. And she was pleased to note how the crowds were now mostly cheering for his antics instead of booing them. She had known they would come around. Yusho’s skills as an entertainer were far too spectacular for the spectators to dissent for too long. Unlike her boyfriend, she had expected others to want to use his style as well. That she had expected, but as for how the day would end…not so much.

Yusho hadn’t lost a match yet. Despite how much the duel was hyped, Yusho appeared to not be bothered by the supposed “weight” of the match. Would he finish this season undefeated, or would he fall short? Yusho typically got the jitters before a bigger duel, and yet he hadn’t seemed too nervous at all. Which was odd. She did not expect him to crack under the pressure or anything, though. He loved dueling and performing. She knew he would be fine. Actually, this duel seemed even flashier than normal. Yusho had been oddly chipper all morning…What was he doing?

“He’s certainly going all out, isn’t he?” Skip eyed Yoko.

“Mhm,” she smiled. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

“Yeah,” mused Skip. “You just can’t turn away from him today.”

Yoko smirked.

“I can’t turn away from him any day. But he is extra mesmerizing today, yes.”

“Yeah. There’s definitely something different about him today,” Skip grinned.

Yoko peered toward the man beside her.

“Yeah,” she spoke slowly. “This is a big match for him, yet he’s treating it like it’s no big deal.”

“Oh, it’s a big deal, Yoko. Trust me.”

The woman narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized the other pro.

“What do you know, Skip?”

“Me? I don’t know anything,” he fidgeted.

“I think that you do. What’s he up to?”

“Nothing,” Skip gulped.

“Nothing? Or something?”

“I think that he’s just trying to win his match, Yoko. That’s all. He has to impress you, after all.”

“I’ve been impressed since the moment I met him. He knows that. Win or lose, I’ll always be impressed. And I think he knows it, too. But there’s just something about how he’s going about all this that makes me know that he’s planning something. And by the way you’re acting, I definitely think I’m right.”

“Acting! I’m not acting any way other than normal! And neither is Yusho,” Skip grinned; however, nervous beads of sweat began to form on his brow. 

Yoko raised an eyebrow.

“You two are up to something.”

“We are not!” Skip insisted.

“I don’t believe you, but okay.”

“What’s not to believe? Hey! We’re missing all the action down there. Maybe we should watch,” Skip used his head to motion toward the field.

“You two are hiding som – ”

“I’m not interrupting, am I?”

Yoko started at the sound of Yusho’s voice right beside her. She turned forward to find the man hovering over the crowd whilst standing amidst the rings of his ace monster Performapal Sky Magician, people in the crowd around them “oohing” and “aahing” at how close Yusho’s ace monster was to them.

“What are you doing?” she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Skip tried (and failed) desperately to contain his excitement.

Yusho’s only response was to smile and extend his hand toward her.

“What are you doing?” she repeated.

“Come on,” he continued to beam. “I’m not leaving until you take my hand.”

“But what are you – ”

“You’re holding up the duel, my love.”

The woman sighed before finally relenting. She reached out for his hand with a tentative reluctance; however, he gripped her hand firmly and pulled her out of her seat and onto his Magician’s ring with him, causing the crowd to gasp with excitement.

Yoko wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her close.

“What are you doing?” she asked him again as the monster zipped back to the dueling field.

“I’m going to make this the most memorable duel I can,” he smiled. “So let’s go win it together.”

She shook her head.

“Why are you so extra?” she asked him.

“It’s all for you, Yoko,” he nuzzled her head affectionately, causing her to smile as she gazed up into his eyes.

“Hey! What is this?” Yusho’s opponent cried, breaking the couple from the reverie. “You can’t just pull someone from the crowd onto the field!” 

“Sorry, but it was necessary,” Yusho called down to him. “I need her here.”

Yoko rolled her eyes with an amused shake of her head. What was he up to?

“You’ll be disqualified for bringing an unauthorized civilian into an Action Field!”

“But the duel is still going. I’ve received no errors. Nothing says I’m disqualified. Therefore this duel must still be valid,” Yusho pointed out.

“But…”

“And so, Ladies and Gentlemen, with further ado, it is time for the show to come to an end. Sky Magician, it’s time for your show stopping performance! Don’t let the people down!”

Yoko subconsciously gripped the man tighter as the monster they stood on carried out its attack. In one fell swoop, the other duelist’s life points hit zero.

“Amazing!” cried the announcer. “And with this win, Yusho Sakaki has finished this season completely undefeated!”

The crowd roared – mostly with approval – as the solid vision around the field disintegrated. Yoko breathed a sigh of relief once her feet were firmly planted back on solid ground.

Yusho gave a bow to the crowd. When he stood back up, he beamed as he motioned toward Yoko, who waved politely as the stadium continued to cheer.

“Yusho,” the announcer grinned as he stepped onto the field beside the couple, “is there anything you wish to say?”

“As a matter of fact, there is,” he spoke as he took the microphone. “I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight. I also want to thank this lovely lady here. This is my beautiful girlfriend, Yoko. She’s been by my side through all of this. She’s been at every one of my duels to support me. I bounce strategies off her. I’m lucky to have her.

“I wasn’t looking for anything or anyone, but I found her anyway, and I’m very grateful that I did. She’s sweet, and loving, and I’m embarrassing her.”

“A little,” she motioned with her thumb and index finger.

“Sorry. It’s hard not to gush about you.”

A collective “aww” sounded from the crowd.

“But you’re still wondering why I pulled you from the crowd, right?” he asked.

“Because you just have to be extra in everything that you do?”

“Because I need you. I needed you to be down here with me right now just like I need you for the rest of my life.”

“Yusho,” Yoko breathed as he handed the mic back to the announcer and got down on one knee.

The female placed her hands over her mouth as Yusho pulled a ring box from his pocket. The announcer held the mic for Yusho to speak into.

“Yoko, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

The crowd roared in the female’s ears, but she barely noticed. Right now the only ones that existed were her and Yusho. Tears pricked at her eyes as her line of sight flitted back and forth from the ring to the man’s face. She lowered her hands, a smile plastered on her face.

“Yes, Yusho Sakaki. I will marry you.”

The crowd flew into a frenzy as Yusho stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Yoko admired it for a few moments before Yusho pulled her in for a kiss.

“What a way to end the season!” exclaimed the announcer. “Congratulations on your engagement.”

Yoko and Yusho stood side by side as the crowd continued their cheers, the couple chuckling as they caught sight of Skip wailing and crying tears of joy. Yoko couldn’t believe it. He proposed! He had planned this surprise. It all made sense now. He hadn’t been thinking about his duel, he had been thinking about this moment.

The blonde turned and buried her face in Yusho’s neck for a moment. She just couldn’t believe it. From the moment she first met him, she knew she wanted to marry this man. She loved him. She loved his ideals. She loved his personality. She loved everything about him. She never would have dreamt in a million years that she would ever find someone so wonderful. 

To be fair, she had expected that he would propose to her one day. But for the life of her, she didn’t know why she didn’t expect him to do it quite like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the most times I have ever used the phrase "so extra". Haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	10. The Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the happiest day of their lives...so far.

“I do,” smiled Yusho as he gazed at the beautiful woman standing across from him at the altar, their hands interlocked in between them. 

“And do you, Yoko – ”

_Yusho couldn’t believe it. This moment was really happening. Really and truly happening._

“ – take this man – ”

_He supposed he thought this day would happen to him, but he never really dwelt on it too much throughout his life._

“ – to be your lawfully wedded husband – ”

_Marriage had never been at the forefront of his mind. Until he met Yoko…_

“ – to have and to hold from this day forward – ”

_He loved her. Her laugh, her smile, her gorgeous emerald eyes, her kind and caring heart, her fierce attitude…everything._

“ – for better or for worse – ”

_His breath had caught in his throat and his heart had skipped a beat when she entered the sanctuary. Next to her, in his traditional black suit and tie, he felt quite frumpy…_

“ – for richer or for poorer – ”

_Her dress wasn’t traditional, per se. It was white, of course. And it was both strapless and sleeveless._

“ – in sickness and in health – ”

_The dress, itself, only came to about her knees, but it was also layered with white lace with floral patterns all over it. The lace extended past the actual dress, stopping in the front about midway down her shin, but the back of the lace extended all the way to the floor. The only thing stopping it from dragging on the ground was the fact that she was wearing a pair of silver high-heel sandals. No train. Nothing extra except for the small pink flowers in her braided hair, and the vale on her head, which she wore already pulled back._

“ – until death do you part?”

_He waited with bated breath. Any moment now she would surely come to her senses. Right? She would realize that she was way out of his league, that she was far too good for him. Right? Wouldn’t she?_

Yoko squeezed his hands, breaking him from his irrational thought process. All his last minute fears melted away as she smiled at him, a few happy tears glistening in her eyes, causing Yusho’s heart to skip another beat.

“I do,” she nodded.

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Yusho wasted no time. With one final adoring gaze at the woman, he cupped her face with his hands, and gave her their first, official kiss as husband and wife. Yoko batted her eyes as they pulled apart, both their smiles wide.

“May I present to you, Mister and Misses Yusho Sakaki!”

The newlyweds turned and faced the crowd, seeing a few people crying and clapping – Skip, of course, was balling for joy behind Yusho. The couple held hands as they grinned at each other and began to make their way back up the aisle to the other end of the hall. 

Yusho had always strove to live his life in happiness, and he had always accomplished that goal. But today…the amount of happiness and elation he felt were off the charts. He was on an entirely new plane of bliss. He felt lighter than a feather, as though he were walking on air. He was married now. He had a wife now. Yoko agreed to marry him, and now that’s just what happened! He couldn’t believe it. She said ‘yes.’ She said ‘I do’. And now they were going to spend the rest of their lives together in happily married bliss. 

This was only the beginning. He had no idea what was in store during this next chapter of their lives together, but he couldn’t wait to find out with her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes Act I. Act II will have Yuya! Act II should also be considerably longer...Now I'll have to go back through all my scrap pieces of paper and type them out. ~~I did not think this through~~. Anyway...thanks for reading! See you in Act II!


	11. Act II: And Then There Was Three...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a new parent is tough. Readjusting yourself is hard apparently.

“Yusho Sakaki,” the sharp voice of his wife stopped the man in his tracks as he came back in through the front door, sugary treats in his hands. The man cocked his head when he saw Yoko standing in front of the arm of the couch, her arms crossed, one eyebrow cocked. 

“Did you forget something?”

Yusho’s eyes darted to the side in thought.

“No…” he finally answered.

“Oh? Really?” both her eyebrows raised now.

“I got you an ice cream, too…”

“I’m not talking about that. I think you left something behind.”

Yusho continued to stare blankly at her.

“Something important, Yusho?” she pressed.

The man’s face remained confused, causing the woman to huff.

“Honestly, Yusho?” 

The woman turned around and bent over. Yusho pursed his lips together as she turned back around, holding their newborn son in her arms. She raised her eyebrows as the tiny infant cooed and grabbed for her necklace.

Yusho furrowed his brow for a second before frowning.

“I…I did not forget him,” Yusho shook his head.

“So you deliberately just left him sleeping alone on the couch?”

“N-no…”

“So you forgot all about him when you heard the ice cream truck outside?”

Yusho remained quiet, shuffling uncomfortably in his spot.

“You can’t leave a baby unattended, Yusho!”

“I…don’t even remember leaving him there…”

“Well, you must have. Because I found him here. Alone. What if he had rolled off the couch?”

“But he didn’t,” Yusho pointed out.

“I nearly sat on him!”

Yusho blinked before chuckling.

“Well, that one’s not my fault, darling. You should probably look before you sit.”

Yoko narrowed her eyes.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass right now.”

“Because…Yuya shouldn’t be exposed to such violence? And I brought you some ice cream?”

The woman kept her gaze on the man before she chuckled, shaking her head.

“You are a terrible father, Yusho.”

“Not terrible! Just inexperienced.”

“Aw,” Yoko looked down and grinned at the bundle in her arms. “Say ‘Daddy’s awful.’ Yes. Daddy’s awful, isn’t he? Isn’t he, Yuya?”

Yuya kicked his feet, cooing at his mother’s baby talk, his scarlet eyes staring at her as he continued to play with the chain of her necklace.

Yusho smiled as he walked toward the pair.

“That isn’t fair. You’re brainwashing him with lies!”

“Then you’d better get it together, Yusho.”

Yusho chuckled.

“The ice cream is melting, my love,” he held out a cone for her.

“Thank-you,” she smiled. “But if you ever leave my baby alone on a high surface again, I will pound you. And not in a fun way.”

“But he was nestled between the couch cushions. He wasn’t going anywhere.”

Yoko gave him a sharp look causing the man to rub his lips together.

“I mean…you have my word, my love.”

She smiled.

“I thought that’s what you said,” Yoko gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Sorry, Yuya,” Yusho stroked the baby’s cheek with his finger. “I didn’t mean to leave you alone. I heard the sweet sounds of the ice cream truck, and I just had to get us some ice cream. I have a one-track mind sometimes. I get an idea, and I have to act on it.”

The mother shook her head, but she smiled as Yusho made their son laugh. Yusho was sweet and he meant well, but he was going to get himself into trouble with that one-track mind of his one of these days. She just knew it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So I skipped the pregnancy. BUT that's only because it never even happened canonically. So...Random babies literally just appeared, and everyone's memories went hazy, and they just accepted that these babies were there. No one questioned it. They were just like, "Ah. Yes. This is mine. I gave birth to this, obviously. Why else would he be here?" So...yeah. Haha. 
> 
> I thought long and hard about reposting Yoko's Secret in here, but...eh. I'll repost some other one-shots later on, though. 
> 
> But hurray! Baby Yuya! ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. An Early Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is playing with Yuya. Is it supernatural? Or something else?

“Yusho, come look at this.”

The pro duelist appeared moment’s later beside his wife, who was standing in the doorway of their son’s nursery. He peered inside, following his wife’s gaze to find their son mesmerized by…something. 

“What’s he looking at?” Yusho asked.

“I have a hunch,” Yoko smiled. “Whenever I put him down for a nap, and I come back to check on him, I find him doing this ninety percent of the time.”

The couple watched as the baby grunted and kicked his feet while reaching upward as if he was trying to grab something.

“Hm. Maybe our house is haunted, and he’s staring at a ghost,” Yusho suggested.

Yoko blinked.

“That…would be awesome, Yusho.”

The duelist furrowed his brow.

“I mean…sure. As long as it’s a friendly spirit, I guess.”

Yuya squealed with delight, his feet kicking in excitement.

“Well, it appears as though it’s friendly enough,” Yoko smirked.

“But…what if it’s not? What if it’s just pretending? It’ll make Yuya think it’s a friend, and then it’ll snatch him up, and we’ll never see him again,” Yusho frowned.

“Since when are you so pessimistic?” Yoko raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not. I’m just wary of paranormal activity ever since you started making me watch all those supposedly true ghost stories on TV!”

“Whatever,” the woman rolled her eyes. “Anyway, no ghost could ever take my baby,” Yoko declared. “My baby will be able to fight back, Yusho. I mean, he clearly takes after me.”

“Hardly!” Yusho scoffed. “We’ve had this discussion. He takes more after me!”

Yuya laughed, thrashing about as though he were being tickled.

“Should…we be worried?” Yusho frowned.

“No. I don’t think so,” Yoko shook her head. “These occurrences coincide with you getting him that card, Yusho.”

“What card?”

“Odd Eyes Dragon, Darling. The only Duel Monsters card he’s got.”

Yusho scrunched his face in thought.

“Right…” he spoke slowly.

“You know how they say that Duel Monster cards have actual spirits? Or at least, some of them do? I think that Odd Eyes card has a spirit. And I think it plays with our Yuya,” Yoko smiled as she continued to gaze toward the baby in his crib. 

“You may be right, my love,” Yusho nodded before grinning. “That’s less frightening than a ghost.”

Yoko chuckled as she rested her head against Yusho’s shoulder.

“So he’s done this ever since Odd Eyes came into the house, huh?”

“Mhm. I think he loves it. And by the way he’s acting, I’d say it may just love him right back.”

“It certainly knows how to make him smile, that’s for sure. And anything that can put a big smile on our son’s face, is okay in my book.”

“Come on, Yusho,” Yoko locked arms with him, “let’s let Odd Eyes babysit Yuya for just a little while longer.”

“Is that what you normally do?”

“Yes. Usually. He just seems so enthralled, I can’t just go in there and break the two of them up.”

The duelist smiled.

“So what shall we do in the meantime?” he asked.

“I usually do housework. But, since you’re home, I’d say some snuggling is in order.”

“Oh. Lead the way, my love.”

Yoko batted her eyes as she began to pull Yusho from the doorway. As they moved, the man stole one final glance toward their baby boy. Yuya had settled down now, appearing as though he were going to fall back to sleep, but for a split second he thought he saw something else there with the boy. A trick of the light, perhaps? No. It had been too detailed. But for a brief moment, Yusho had thought he had seen the outline of Odd Eyes, lying protectively beside Yuya’s crib…


	13. Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night is time for sleeping. Unless you are a parent.

Yusho sat in the rocker in Yuya’s nursery, cradling the baby in his arms. It was the baby’s usual routine. He slept soundly for a few hours, but, eventually, he would become fussy. Wanting to give Yoko a break, since she took care of Yuya all day while he was working, Yusho got up and had been trying to comfort the baby ever since. 

“Yuya? What’s wrong? Aren’t you tired?” Yusho bounced him gently.

The baby used a fist to rub his left eye.

“See? You’re sleepy. That means that you should go back to sleep.”

Yuya yawned, causing Yusho to smile.

“There. That’s my boy. Time to go back into your crib.”

Yusho moved to get up; however, as soon as he leaned forward, Yuya started whimpering all over again. The father closed his eyes and gave a wry chuckle. It seemed that neither one of them were going to be getting much sleep tonight.

“All right. All right. Have it your way. We’ll stay here in your rocker. Does that sound okay to you?”

The baby continued to whimper, though the cries had died down.

“Oh. What’s the matter, Yuya? I hate to see you upset. I do,” Yusho gazed at him with concern. “Hush, Yuya. Hush now. Everything’s all right. Shh. Shh.”

“Need some help?”

Yusho started at the sound of his wife’s voice in the doorway.

“Yoko,” he frowned. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

She strolled over beside the rocking chair.

“I just wondered how things were going since you hadn’t come back yet.”

“I think he just doesn’t want to be alone. You go back to sleep, my love. I’ll stay up with Yuya.”

The man jumped in surprise when Yuya’s tiny hand thumped against his face. Yusho smiled as the baby’s fingers entwined themselves within the newly-grown facial hair on his chin, playing with them.

“Aw. What are you doin’?” Yoko fawned. “Do you like Daddy’s facial hair? Hm? I do, too. Look. He doesn’t look like he’s twelve-years-old anymore.”

“What!” Yusho guffawed.

“Yeah. You look like a man now,” Yoko gave him a mischievous smirk.

“I looked like one before, too!”

Yoko winced, giving him a skeptical grunt.

“I did!”

“You looked more like a baby trying to pose as a grown man. But now…Mmm,” the woman wiggled her eyebrows, causing Yusho to let out a soft chortle.

“Well, I’m glad you approve, my love.”

“Oh, very much so. And look! I think Yuya likes it, too,” Yoko pointed back at the boy, who was drifting back to sleep, his hand still on his father’s chin.

“Whatever helps him get back to sleep, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Yoko leaned down and planted a kiss on the baby’s forehead. “I guess we should put him back in his crib.”

Yusho leaned down and nudged Yoko’s head, having noted the sad air in her voice at her words. 

“He’ll be all right, my love. Come on, Yuya. Let’s get you back into bed,” Yusho cautiously got up from the chair and gently placed the boy in his crib. “Sleep tight, son.”

Yoko walked up beside her husband, resting her head on his shoulder as she gazed at the sleeping infant. 

“I love him so much, Yusho,” she whispered after a moment.

The duelist smiled, planting a kiss on the top of the woman’s head.

“I love him, too. Come, my love. Let’s get back to sleep.”

“If we must.”

The couple headed toward the doorway, Yoko leading the way. Yusho yawned as he followed, realizing just how heavy his eyelids felt. He couldn’t wait for his head to hit his pillow and to drift off to sleep with Yoko in his arms. But the couple stopped in their tracks, having just passed through the threshold when they heard the baby start to whimper again.

“You go on, Yoko. I’ve got him.”

“Nope,” she shook her head with a warm smile. “It’s my turn.”

“But…”

“No,” she held up a hand to silence him. “Don’t argue with me. I’ll be fine. You, on the other hand, have training in the morning. You need more sleep than I do. So you go to bed. I’ll handle Yuya now.”

“But I’ll feel guilty.”

“No need. Go to sleep,” she gave him a peck on the lips. 

“But, Yoko, you – ”

“Yusho. Just go. I’ve got him.”

He sighed. His eyes burned due to the lack of sleep, but he hated to give Yoko the brunt of the childrearing. 

“Yusho, I’ll be fine. I’ll get Yuya to sleep. Besides, I love spending any time I can with him. He’s not going to be so little forever.”

“You make me feel like I don’t do enough…” the man admitted.

“You do more than enough, darling. Trust me,” she gave him another peck, this time on the cheek. “Go to bed. I’ll be in soon. I promise. It’s my turn with Yuya now.”

“Yes, my love,” he smiled, knowing he wasn’t going to get his way.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

Yusho stayed put as Yoko reentered Yuya’s room, watching her as she began speaking baby talk to the boy and rubbing his stomach. An amused smirk came to his lips. It was hard to imagine that this selfless woman was once the hardened leader of a gang, but here she was, staying up and fawning over their baby. Yusho loved watching her take care of their son, and he knew that she enjoyed hogging the baby as much as she could, but she deserved a little bit of a break sometimes – whether she wanted one or not. 

He sighed as he headed back toward their bedroom. Oh well. For now he’d let her have her way – as thought he had a choice in that matter. But one of these nights, he was going to let her rest while he stayed up. She did so much already. She deserved a night off, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another chapter-y one-shot...-ish....thingy. Thanks for reading! It is now time for me to go to MomoCon ^_^ Since I won't be home for basically the next week, I'm going to cheat next week. So I'm going to take down one of the one-shots I posted already on the site and repost it into this story. Fun!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I hope you all enjoy your day/night!


	14. Planting the Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko has Yuya dressed to impress. Playing Cupid is easy, especially when the two intended are way too young to know what's going on.

“Aw. Hello, handsome. Look how adorable you look,” Yoko Sakaki gushed over her baby son. “My little heartbreaker. Yusho, come look at Yuya.”

The woman’s husband, the entertainment duelist known as Yusho Sakaki, stepped into the nursery and stood beside his wife, but his golden eyes widened at the sight of their baby. The infant was dressed in a black onesie that depicted a red heart with an arrow shot through it that was adorned with a grey ribbon-banner going across it that said “Mom”. He had on a pair of red, plaid pants that had one black pocket and black spandex cuffs around his ankles. He was also wearing a grey zip-up hoodie with no sleeves that had little patterns of black and grey dragons inside the hood. And to finish off his outfit he had on a pair of tiny black Converse.

“Look how cute he looks,” Yoko continued to fawn as she tickled under Yuya’s chin. The baby flailed his arms and kicked his legs as he giggled.

“What have you done to our son?” Yusho stared.

“What?” the woman seemed taken aback.

“Well, look at him. He looks like a little punk,” the man received a sharp look from his wife, causing him to quickly add, “…Which is fine!”

“Really? Are you really in any position to criticize other peoples’ fashion choices?” she deadpanned while keeping a protective hand on the baby.

“What’s wrong with the way I dress?” Yusho frowned.

“Nothing if you’re from Wonderland!”

The man gave a hearty laugh.

“Aw. Come on, Yoko. You know you love the way I dress!”

The woman scanned him from head to toe with a sneer.

“I mean there are other ways I prefer you, but…”

“Oh? Like?” he placed his hand on his right hip.

“Like I prefer you not dressed in anything, but I let you wear clothes because nudity is frowned upon in public, and also because you’ll get cold.”

Yusho grinned as he leaned down and rubbed his nose against his wife’s.

“Thanks for looking out for me, then,” he gave her a peck on the lips.

“Anytime, Yusho. That’s what wives are for,” Yoko batted her eyes as she turned and scooped the baby into her arms from the changing table.

“Come on, Yuya. You have a play date with Yuzu today. Yes, you do. Yes, you do.”

“You’re taking him out looking like that?” Yusho blinked.

“I let you go out looking like that, don’t I?” Yoko raised an annoyed eyebrow at the man. 

Yusho chuckled.

“You do put up with a lot of my antics, don’t you?”

“Look at him. He’s the cutest little man anyone’s ever gonna see. Aren’t you, Yuya? Aren’t you?”

The baby wriggled in her arms while cooing.

“Cute, yes. He gets that from me, by the way,” Yusho teased as his wife rolled her eyes. “But look at him. When Yuzu sees him, she’s gonna think he’s a little punk. Who wants to play with a punk?”

Yoko held out a stern finger at her husband.

“My son is not a little punk. He’s a little badass. And girls like bad boys.”

Yusho furrowed his eyebrows.

“Girls like…” he trailed off. “Are… you playing matchmaker with the babies?” 

Yoko pursed her lips together.

“…Maybe.”

“Yoko they’re only a few months old!”

“Yes, but have you seen the way they look at each other?”

Yusho gawked at the woman.

“They’re…babies? They don’t look at each other in any way!”

“Of course they do!” Yoko argued. “Her pink hair drives Yuya crazy. He loves it, and you know it.”

“He does like to try and pull it, I suppose.”

“And my baby boy is a little sweetheart – ”

“Sans the hair-pulling.”

“ – who dresses like a bad boy. Yuzu takes notice of that, Yusho. I’m sorry you’re not very keen on these sorts of things because you’re a stupid man.”

“If you say so, dear,” he shook his head, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Trust me. I know what I’m talking about. I have a very keen sense for these sorts of things. A sixth sense, if you will.”

“A sixth sense for romance?”

“Yes. I knew I would marry you from the first moment we met. And look at us. We got married, and we have a cute little baby,” she smiled.

“As I recall, when we first met you were angry that I was interfering with your duel. But then I wooed you with my entertainment skills.”

“Wooed me with your cute butt is more like it,” she winked.

Yusho laughed.

“Fine. We’ll add that as a contributing factor.”

Yuya squealed, catching his parents’ attention.

“Look. He’s anxious. He wants to see his future wife,” Yoko gazed at the baby.

Yusho tickled the baby’s chin, causing Yuya to laugh and grab his father’s finger with both hands. Yusho gazed at him with pride.

“Go steal Yuzu’s heart, son.”

“Well, he probably won’t steal it completely today. It’s a slow process,” the woman explained. “I’m just helping to pave the way for these two to one day fall madly in love. And you will, won’t you? Won’t you, Yuya? Yeah.”

The baby squealed in delight as his mother nuzzled her nose against his.

“So girls like bad boys, huh?” Yusho frowned. “Or…they like sweet boys who dress like bad ones? I don’t dress like a bad boy…”

“No, you don’t. You’re just sweet,” Yoko smiled. “We work out because you fell for the bad girl. It’s a loophole.”

“I see,” he gazed at her.

“Okay. Come on, handsome,” Yoko snuggled the infant. “Let’s go make Yuzu subconsciously fall in love with you so that she can carry those latent feelings with her all her life until they explode out of her one day without warning, and she proclaims her love for you, and you get married, and have cute little babies.”

“I commend your enthusiasm, dear, but what if that’s not what happens?” asked Yusho.

“But it will,” she narrowed her eyes at the man.

“But if it doesn’t?”

“I won’t have to worry about that because it’s going to happen!”

“But just what if, Yoko?”

She cast her gaze to the floor for a moment before she looked him in the face and smirked.

“Then that will be the one day you can say, ‘I told you so’,” she gave him a peck on the lips before grabbing Yuya’s diaper bag and heading for the door.

Yusho smiled.

“Well, that will be a special day in history.”

Yoko stopped in the doorway and looked at him over her shoulder.

“Except that I’m going to be the one to tell you, ‘I told you so’,” Yoko gave him another flirtatious wink before heading down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this one was originally posted as its own one-shot under the title "Planting Fruit Seeds". So...yeah. Here it is. Haha. The original has been deleted since it's in here now. 
> 
> But anyway...
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	15. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day's work, Yusho comes home to his family, who always seem to find a way to help him unwind.

Yusho Sakaki was exhausted. He loved his job; however, the long hours spent training and perfecting his skills still took a toll on him from time to time. The man wanted nothing more than to just flop down on the couch and sleep for about three days. Unfortunately, the life of an entertainer was demanding. Tomorrow he would have to wake up early and head out again in order to practice more strategies and new moves to keep his duels as entertaining and exciting as possible.

He loved being able to wow a crowd, but it still took a lot of hard work and dedication to conceive those duels – more than what any of the spectators realized. His mind was numb, his muscles ached, and he was frustrated. 

The man sighed as he opened the front door to his home and kicked off his shoes. He shook his head, feeling drained. He just wanted to sleep. 

"Look at hims. Yes, look at hims.”

Yusho furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing the voice of his wife, temporarily confused by the baby-talk until he spotted his baby son, Yuya, lying on the middle cushion of the couch while his wife, Yoko, sat on the floor, fawning over their little one. A weight immediately lifted from the man’s shoulders at the sight, and a proud smile exploded onto his face. 

“Oh, my goodness. Just look at hims. Look at hims and his widdle feets. Oh, yes. Wook at his widdle feets," Yoko gushed.

Yuya giggled as his mother continued to play with his feet. 

"Oh, my goodness. I'm in love with your widdle feets. Yes, I am. They're just so tiny and adorable. Yes, they are. Yes, they are. I could just eat them up."

The mother planted a slew of kisses on the bottoms of the baby's feet, which only caused Yuya to squeal and start kicking his legs. 

"Hey now," Yoko frowned as she backed off. "I will love your feet less if you kick me in the face, little man."

Yuya only grunted in response while sticking his legs back into the air. 

“Oh. Do you still wanna play?” Yoko’s heart melted.

The infant cooed, causing a smile to light up the woman’s face once again. Yoko, then, tickled his toes causing the baby to writhe with laughter as he kicked his legs again.

Yusho continued to beam at the sight; he always loved watching his wife interact with their son. The duelist began inching closer to the couch, not truly wanting to disturb them; however, despite his quiet footsteps, he managed to catch the baby's attention. Yusho stopped as the boy squealed, feeling as though he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"What? What are you looking at?" Yoko asked him as she followed his gaze. She gasped in mock surprise. "It's your daddy."

Yusho chuckled as he stepped forward and sat on the floor beside his wife, who gave him a peck on the cheek. He grinned at her before Yuya caught his attention with little grunts while reaching toward him.

"He missed you, Yusho," Yoko scooped him off the couch and handed him to her husband. 

"I missed him, too," Yusho nuzzled the boy’s nose. "Both of you."

“Rough day, darling?” Yoko cocked her head to the side.

“Mm. A little. I’ll get it right,” he shrugged as he gently rocked Yuya who continued to squeal as he grabbed for his father’s chin. 

“You always do,” the woman smirked. “Here, let me get you some dinner.”

“That’s all right, I – ”

“Ah,” she cut him off, her voice cold and commanding like the blade of a knife. “You need to eat. I don’t care why you think you don’t. You need to, and that’s that. Play with Yuya in the meantime. He needs his daddy-time.”

“Yes, my love,” Yusho smiled as Yoko used his shoulder in order to push herself off the floor.

His smile never wavered as he watched the woman step over to the kitchen, put on her apron, and begin rummaging through the refrigerator. He continued to gaze at her, wondering just what he did to deserve this woman. Even after all this time, he still couldn’t fathom how much he loved her and how much she loved him in return. Yuya’s laughter soon broke Yusho from his reverie as he looked down to discover the baby attempting to grab the collar of his coat. The man’s heart swelled in his chest as he turned Yuya upright, allowing the baby to attain his prize.

“Is that good? Maybe we need to feed you, too,” Yusho chuckled as Yuya gummed his collar.

It never failed. No matter what happened during the day, no matter how frustrated he was, no matter how tired he felt, whenever he stepped through the threshold of his home, Yoko and Yuya were always there to make everything worth it; they didn’t even have to try. He worked hard in order to impress a crowd; however, he would say his true inspiration for working so hard was for his family. They deserved anything and everything. It warmed his heart knowing that he had two people who loved him and believed in him. And he wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I cheated again! I had previously already posted this one-shot on the site! But next week that won't happen. I think I'm all out of cheats now. Haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	16. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching your friend's baby shouldn't be too hard. If only he would go...

“Look, Yuya! Look who it is,” Yoko gasped to the baby in her arms as Skip walked through the front door carrying his own little bundle of joy.

Little Yuya stretched out his feet while making what sounded like a two-syllable grunt.

“That’s right,” his mother continued to fawn. “It’s Yuzu. She’s here to play with you.”

Skip gave a wan smile, but said nothing.

“What’s wrong?” Yusho asked, placing a hand on his hip.

“Oh, uh…nothing,” the man avoided eye contact with either of his friends.

Yusho frowned.

“Skip, what’s going on? You can’t possibly entertain the crowd in this state.”

Like Yusho, Skip was also a professional Entertainment Duelist. And, like his best friend, he donned a flashy, red suit, complete with his own top hat with his own pair of goggles fastened around the base and resting on the brim. There was a tournament going on, and both males were competing in the beginning rounds. 

“Well…” Skip started as his eyes fell to his baby daughter, who was happily chewing on a bracelet that was much too large for her to actually wear yet. 

“Oh,” Yoko smiled. “Skip, you don’t have to worry about Yuzu. She’ll be fine.”

“But I’ve never left her anywhere before!” he exclaimed. “What if…what if she thinks I’ve abandoned her! She’s never been without me. She won’t understand.”

“Babies are pretty resilient, Skip,” spoke Yusho. “I think Yuzu will be fine. She’ll be in good hands. Plus she has Yuya to play with. That will keep her nice and preoccupied.”

“Well…what if she gets scared or something?”

“Yuzu will be just fine,” Yoko gave the male a reassuring smile. “Besides, I’m pretty sure this has less to do with Yuzu being away from you and more about you being away from Yuzu.”

“Well…she’s my baby,” he gave the baby a squeeze. “She’s just so tiny and precious…I don’t want to be away from her.”

“Here, Yusho, take your son,” Yoko handed the baby boy to his father, who happily took him and held him high in the air, making him giggle. Then she turned toward the other duelist. “Here. Let me take her.”

“Oh,” Skip groaned as he hugged his daughter. “Okay, Yuzu. You’re going to stay here with Aunt Yoko and Yuya. Now it’ll only be for a few hours. I’ll be back. Don’t you worry.”

Yuzu began to whimper, wriggling in his arms, presumably uncomfortable in her father’s tight grip.

“See! She doesn’t want me to go. That’s it! She’s coming with me.”

“And then what?” Yoko raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Who’s going to watch her at the Stadium while you’re out on the field?”

“Uh…Yusho?”

“But what if I’m dueling, too?” he asked, now gently bouncing Yuya in his arms.

“Uh…”

“And you can’t take Yuzu out onto the field with you. How can you do any sort of acrobatics with her strapped to your back?” Yusho pointed out.

“Uh…well…”

“Unofficial duels are one thing,” he continued, “but you can’t take her out during an official one, Skip. You’ll be disqualified. Not to mention the crowd would get pretty upset if you had to interrupt the duel just to change her diaper.”

Skip sighed as he rubbed Yuzu’s back, the little girl having gone back to playing with the large bracelet she was holding.

“I know,” he mumbled, his shoulders slumping.

“She’s going to be fine,” Yoko smiled as she held out her arms again. 

The man groaned as he reluctantly passed his daughter to the woman. Yuzu smiled up at her. Yuya grunted, Yusho noting that the baby was staring at Yuzu. Yuzu’s hair always caught Yuya’s attention. Unfortunately, he liked to grab and pull it rather than just admire it.

“You’re absolutely sure about this, Yoko?” Skip gave her an imploring frown.

Yoko chuckled as she gently bounced the baby.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“I just feel bad leaving her with you,” Skip admitted. “You already have your own little baby. Now you’ll have to take care of two tiny babies at the same time…”

“People with twins seem to manage that task just fine. I think I’ll be able to manage it for an evening.”

Skip leaned his head back and sighed through his nose.

“Hey,” Yusho placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, causing Skip to look at him, “it’s going to be all right. Yoko can handle it, and Yuzu will be just fine.”

“Yeah,” Skip nodded with another sigh as he slipped the diaper bag off his shoulder and handed it toward Yoko. “Okay. She’s got everything in there: medicine, bottles, diapers, formula, her favorite blankie, and some extra clothes, just in case. I even packed her favorite bedtime story. And you already know that she never parts with that bracelet, for some reason. Her bedtime is eight o’ clock, and – ”

“Skip,” Yoko interrupted him with a soft chuckle. “I got it. I have a baby, too. I know how it works.”

“Yeah... But I’m going to call and check in on her!”

“We’ll be here,” Yoko smiled. “Say bye-bye, Yuzu,” she waved the baby’s arm at her father. “Say bye-bye. Good luck, Daddy. Good luck.”

“Oh, Yuzu!” Skip started to wail. “I’m gonna miss you!”

Yoko and Yusho exchanged glances with one another as Skip continued to bawl. Even the babies were staring at the man as he continued to cry his very passionate tears. 

“Um…come on, Skip,” Yusho spoke as he moved toward the man. 

“I can’t do this!”

“Sure you can. First time is always the hardest,” he placed a hand on Skip’s shoulder again. “I didn’t feel like going to work after Yuya was born. It’s still hard on some days, Skip. But he’s always here when I come home.”

“Yeah, but you also have help,” Skip sniffled.

“And so do you,” Yoko pointed out. “I’m always here to help you. Whenever you need a babysitter for this sweet little girl, you know who to call.”

“Yeah. And this babysitter also comes equipped with someone Yuzu’s own age to play with,” Yusho smiled while proudly holding up Yuya, who wriggled in the air.

“Okay. Enough tears. Enough stalling. You boys have to get to the Stadium before the tournament starts. Give me the baby, Yusho.”

“Your mama’s kicking us out,” Yusho held Yuya up to his face. “I’ll see you later, son. You have fun tonight. Don’t pull Yuzu’s hair.”

Yuya squealed as Yusho gave him a kiss on the forehead before handing him over to his mother.

“You got them both?”

“Yes. I’ve got them,” Yoko smiled. “All right, boys. Go. Have fun. Entertain. We’ll be watching on TV.”

“You hear that, Skip? Yuzu will be watching you. So go out there and give her your best performance,” Yusho smiled.

“Oh,” Skip bent down toward Yuzu, who stared at him as she sucked on her bracelet. “Bye-bye, Yuzu. I promise I’ll come and get you tonight. I love you. Yeah. I love you. Bye. Bye, Yuzu. Bye. Buh-bye – ”

Yoko looked toward her husband as Skip continued to repeatedly say bye to his daughter; the man clearly had no intentions of stopping.

“Come on, Skip,” Yusho grabbed his friend’s arm and began pulling him toward the door. “We really have to be going.”

“Be a good girl, Yuzu. I won’t be long. I promise!” Skip continued as he was dragged across the room. 

Yoko shook her head as Yusho struggled to open the front door. Finally, Yusho mustered enough strength in order to practically fling Skip out the door first. Yusho sighed in relief.

“Bye, my love. I’ll see you later.”

She smiled.

“We’ll be here.”

The woman was immediately startled by a thump at the window. When she turned, she sighed, finding Skip at the window. Yoko turned back toward Yusho, who shook his head with a sigh and a chuckle.

“Come on, Skip,” Yusho called as he walked to the front window and began forcibly pulling his friend toward the car.

“No! Yuzu! I won’t be gone long! I promise!” Skip hollered while being dragged away.

Yoko shook her head as she turned around and headed toward the couch, where she gently placed the two babies on a cushion together. 

“Your father is a good man, Yuzu,” she tickled the girl’s stomach, causing her to flail and laugh. “You’re definitely his most prized and cherished possession. Just like Yuya is mine,” she then tickled her son, making him squeal in delight. “But I can tell your father is going to have a very hard time of letting go of you as you get bigger. He’s going to embarrass you, but he means so well. Always remember to keep in mind just how much he loves you, baby girl.”

Yuzu squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I feel like Skip was a mess the first time he had to let Yuzu out of his sight. And I also feel that Yoko always wants to babysit Yuzu. ~~Because she gets to continue her plan of inceptioning the babies into falling in love one day~~ Because she loves widdle babies. Haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :3


	17. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than a nap? Talking with your dad, of course!

“Oh? Is that so?”

A proud smile found its home on Yoko’s face as she listened to the baby monitor. She had put Yuya down for a nap then headed back downstairs to do some chores. The boy had not fallen asleep, but she listened to his gentle coos through the monitor as she washed some dishes. She knew he would eventually drift off; however, that was before her husband had entered the baby’s room.

She wasn’t angry or annoyed that he was keeping their son up during his naptime. Just the opposite. Yusho was no stranger to sneaking into to Yuya’s room and either speaking to him or playing with him, and the woman could practically feel her heart swelling with love as she listened to the two males over the baby monitor.

Yuya squealed with happiness.

“Oh my. Well, it must be fun from the way you described it,” Yusho spoke.

“A ba!” the baby babbled.

“Oh really? So how do you feel about that, son?”

Yoko chuckled at her husband’s genuine interest.

“BA!” Yuya yelled.

“Whoa. There’s no need for that type of language,” Yusho chided the infant. “There are nicer ways to say your dissent, young man.”

Yoko shook her head, her smile wide.

“A babababababa.”

“Yes. Good idea. We’ll change the subject. Did you have any good dreams last night, son?”

Yuya squealed again.

“Do tell,” Yusho spoke as Yuya made grunting noises. “Oh yeah? Were you running? Did you get very far?”

“Bebebebeb.”

“No? Were you running upright in your dream, or were you just lying on your back and kicking your legs like you’re doing now?”

Yuya gave a grunt in response.

“Well that would be why. But I’m going to warn you that even after you learn how to run in real life, you probably still won’t be able to in your dreams. I know I can’t run properly in a dream. You’ll find that out one of these days. Your legs just refuse to work right in a dream. They feel like lead blocks or jelly or pins and needles or something. Either way you just can’t seem to move. So don’t feel too badly about it.”

“Bawawa?”

“Yeah. It happens to everybody, so, really, you just fit right in. Yes, you do. Yes.”

Yoko couldn’t bear it any longer. She turned off the water, dried her hands on a kitchen towel, then headed upstairs to Yuya’s room. She stopped in the doorway, finding her husband gently rocking the baby in his arms.

“Oh. Hello, my love,” he greeted with a grin.

“Darling,” she nodded as she entered.

“Yuya and I were just talking for a bit.”

“I know,” she motioned toward the baby monitor. “I heard.”

“Oh,” he gave her a sheepish grin. “Sorry. I always forget about that thing.”

“Don’t worry. It was adorable,” Yoko gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Bwawawawa,” Yuya babbled, catching his mother’s attention.

“Yes. I heard you. You’re a little chatterbox,” she took the baby from his father’s arms then gently bounced him while she swayed back and forth. “You’re such a cutie, Yuya. Yes, you are. Yes, you are.”

“Mumumumuh.”

“Mhm,” Yoko kissed the boy’s cheek. “Both my boys are the cutest.”

Yusho grinned at her statement as Yoko batted her eyes at him. Yuya yawned, however, not really caring about his mother’s compliment.

“Is someone finally ready for his nap?” she asked.

Yuya’s eyes drooped and Yoko gave him another kiss on the cheek before gently placing him back into his crib.

“Sweet dreams, little man,” Yoko gave Yuya’s back one final rub.

“Sleep tight, son,” Yusho whispered as he and his wife crept quietly from the room.

“Come on,” Yoko commanded, grabbing Yusho by his coat collar and dragging him down the hallway.

“W-what? What are we doing?” the man stammered.

Yoko stopped and gave him a mischievous smirk as she turned around.

“While I was listening to you talk with Yuya, I couldn’t help but feel so much love for you. I thought that maybe you’d like for me to show you just how much I love you,” she winked, which caused the man’s cheeks to heat up.

“I would love that,” he breathed.

Yoko smirked again as she grabbed Yusho and pulled him into their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one! But I thought it was a cute one! :3 
> 
> They're just a wholesome little family.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko wants him to say "Mama". Yusho wants him to say "Dada". Who will come out victorious?

“Hey there, guys,” Skip greeted as he entered the Sakaki household, Yuzu in his arms.

“Hey, Skip,” Yusho smiled from his spot on the floor where he was playing with Yuya.

“Dinner will be ready shortly,” Yoko called from the kitchen.

“Sounds good. Can you say ‘hi’, Yuzu?”

“Hi!” she chirped.

“Aww! Yusho! Yuzu learned another word,” Yoko gushed as she rushed toward the baby girl.

“I heard,” he chuckled as he picked Yuya up off the floor and headed toward everyone else.

“Hi, Yuzu. Hi,” Yoko took the baby girl from her friend’s arms.

“Hi! Hi! Hi!”

“Yuya still isn’t talking?” Skip cocked his head.

“No. He hasn’t said anything yet. But I’m sure he’s going to say _Mama_ really soon,” the woman emphasized the word as she looked toward her son. He laughed in response.

“I must disagree. I think that _Dada_ will be his first word. Right, son? You’d rather say Dada than Mama first, right?”

Yuya giggled at his father.

“Hang on. Why exactly should he say Dada first?” Yoko raised a pointed eyebrow.

“First off, it just comes first alphabetically, so…” he shrugged.

“He doesn’t know the alphabet yet, Yusho!”

“No, but, thanks to me, he knows that Dada comes before Mama. And that’s all he needs to know for now.”

“I invalidate your reasoning.”

“On what grounds?”

“On the grounds that he is a baby and you can’t use the alphabet as sound reasoning for his first word, Yusho!”

“I think that I can.”

“I don’t know, Yusho. I think she may have a point here,” Skip interjected.

“Ha!” Yoko stuck her tongue out at her husband.

“State your logic, Skip, my boy,” Yusho placed a hand on his hip.

“Well, I’m thinking that Yoko is right because Yuya obviously doesn’t know his alphabet yet. He doesn’t know what letters are. He doesn’t know there’s a specific order. So using alphabetical order just doesn’t work here.”

“Exactly,” Yoko nodded as Yuzu clapped her hands, Yuya doing the same from Yusho’s arm.

“Okay, but I’m not saying that he has to know the alphabet yet. I know the alphabet.”

“Yeah, _you_. Not Yuya,” Yoko shook her head.

“Okay. Well, why exactly is it that you are so certain that Mama will be his first word, hm?”

Yoko scoffed.

“Uh, because he spends the most time with me, his mama.”

Yusho’s jaw dropped.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah. Who takes care of him all day when you’re working? Me. Therefore –”

“No! I spend just as much time with our son as you do, Yoko!” the duelist argued.

Yuya squealed while clapping again.

“See? He agrees,” Yusho ruffled the boy’s tiny mop of hair.

“He’s just playing with Yuzu from afar. He’s not even paying attention to anything you’re saying, Yusho,” Yoko sighed with a shake of her head.

“Skip, help me out here. You’re supposed to be my best friend!”

“Uh…no, thanks. I don’t want to get into the middle of this one,” Skip waved his hands distastefully in front of himself.

“It’s just because he knows I’m right,” Yoko gave a nonchalant shrug. “Yuzu’s first word was Dada – ”

“See!” Yusho cried.

“ – because she’s with him all the time. Ergo she is with him ‘the most’ just like Yuya is with me ‘the most’. That means that Yuya’s first word will undoubtedly be Mama.”

“Okay here’s why you’re wrong though,” Yusho started.

As the adults continued to bicker playfully, Yuya was growing restless. He saw the other baby over in his mother’s arms and knew that whenever she was around they got to play together. But they weren’t playing. And that just didn’t seem right. The baby boy held out his arms and grunted at the baby girl, who clapped and giggled in merriment. 

“Zzzz. Zzzz. Zzzzzu! Zzzzuzzzzu! Zuzu!” he cried, causing everyone in the room to fall silent.

“What did he say?” gawked Skip.

“Zuzu! Zuzu!” Yuya whimpered as he flexed his fingers toward the baby girl.

“Well…” Yusho grinned. “I guess that’s his way of saying Yuzu’s name.”

“I guess you guys were both wrong then,” Skip snickered.

“Oh. Poor baby boy. He wants to play with her,” Yoko sat Yuzu on the ground, Yusho doing the same with Yuya, then the two infants started squealing happily as they crawled around.

Yusho chuckled.

“I can’t believe our son’s first word was basically Yuzu.”

“Oh. I can. And you know why, Yusho? Because I already told you and this just further proves it. They’re gonna get married, Yusho.”

“My love…” Yusho frowned.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! My baby girl is not getting married!” Skip exclaimed.

“One day, Skip,” Yoko shook her head.

“No! No! Never. Never ever. Not my baby girl. She’s not allowed to date or get married until after I’m dead. And even then, she’d be treading on thin ice!”

“Skip, they’re not even a year old yet,” Yusho mused. “You don’t have to freak out about it or anything. There’s still a long ways to go before either one of them has girlfriends or boyfriends on their minds.”

“He’s right, Skip,” Yoko turned to head back toward the kitchen. “But they’ll probably definitely just end up together, so…”

“No. No. We’re not talking about this. Uh…we came over for dinner. So…how’s that coming along?” the man changed the subject. 

“It’s ready,” Yoko chuckled.

“Zuzu!” Yuya cried.

Yusho and Skip turned to see that the babies had found their way to Yuya’s toys and were happily beating some stuffed animals on the ground. Yuzu giggled as she grabbed her feet and then rolled backwards.

“Zuzu! Zuzu!” Yuya giggled at her antics.

“Are you two ready for dinner?” Skip stepped toward the babies and scooped them both up into his arms and headed toward the kitchen table. Yusho also headed that way, sitting in his normal seat.

“Thank-you, my love,” he smiled as Yoko served him his food.

“You are welcome, darling.”

“So…Zuzu, huh?” he chuckled.

“He’s cute,” she gazed toward her son, who Skip was fastening into his highchair. “But, rest assured, his next word will be Mama.”

“I beg to differ,” Yusho gave the woman an ornery smile.

“Beg all you want. It’s not going to change the inevitable, Yusho,” Yoko gave his shoulder a squeeze as she headed back to the kitchen to retrieve Skip’s plate.

“I guess we’ll see,” Yusho mumbled.

“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Yuya cried as he struggled in his seat.

Yusho raised his eyebrows at the boy’s outburst.

“Goodness, young man,” remarked Skip.

“Hi?” Yuzu kicked her feet, cocking her head to the side.

“Oh yeah,” Yoko set Skip’s plate in front of him then clapped her husband on the shoulder with a smirk, “I think it’s a safe bet that he’ll say Mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. I struggled with trying to decide what his first word should be. I originally wrote it to be Mama, but...I changed my mind, clearly! And I don't like Yuzu's name change in the dub; however, I do think that Zuzu is a cute baby nickname ^_^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	19. Grocery Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much trouble can one get into at the grocery? Not much. But still...

            Yoko paid the cashier and started pushing her cart toward the exit. She had her groceries, now all she needed was her husband and her son. They had all come to the store together, but just a few minutes into the trip, Yusho had taken the baby from the child seat in the shopping cart and whisked him away. The mother hadn’t minded. It allowed her to shop in peace. But now she was ready to leave and her husband and baby were nowhere in sight.

            Yoko sighed. Oh well. She would put the groceries in the car then venture back inside to look for her boys. At least that was the plan until she caught the sight of red out of the corner of her eye once she made it outside. Yoko turned her head and raised an eyebrow at the sight, but turned her cart and headed along the front of the store.

            “Aren’t you a little old to be riding the penny-horse, Yusho?” she stopped and placed a hand on her hip.

            “Hm? Nonsense! Age is just a number,” he grinned as the mechanical horse continued its run. “But also, I wanted Yuya to ride, but he got scared when the horse started moving.”

            “So…you decided to ride for him?”

            “No. I’m riding with him, my love,” Yusho rested his chin on the top of the baby’s mop of red and green hair. “He’s not scared now.”

            “I see,” the woman beamed at the boy. “Are you having fun, baby? Are you having fun with Daddy?”

            “Mama!” Yuya clapped while he kicked his feet.

            “Oh, he’s such a happy boy. Well tell me, happy boy, are you ready to go home?”

            “Ma! Mama!” Yuya reached out his arms.

            “Aww,” she took the boy from her husband’s arms. She nuzzled the baby’s nose with her own. She grinned as Yuya squealed and grabbed at her cheeks.

            “You guys are cute,” Yusho remarked.

            His wife raised an amused eyebrow at him as he continued to ride the mechanical horse.

            “You look like a dork,” she snickered.

            “You’re just jealous,” he grinned.

            “Yuya, your daddy’s a dork.”

            “Dada!” Yuya reached out his arms and leaned toward the man.

            “See? He still wants to ride the horsey,” Yusho took the boy from Yoko and stood him on the front of the saddle.

            The baby laughed and clapped his hands; however, his happiness ended as the horse came to a halt. He looked down, Yoko laughing at the confused look on the boy’s face.

            “Uh-oh,” she grinned. “The horsey stopped moving.”

            “Daba?”

            “Yup. He stopped moving,” she tickled under Yuya’s chin, making him laugh.

            “Shall we go again, Yuya?” asked his father.

            “Yayaya!”

            “All right, son. If you insist.”

            “Excuse me, Sir.”

            Yusho grimaced toward his wife before turning to find the manager of the store.

            “Hi there,” the duelist greeted.

            “Sir, this horse isn’t meant to hold an adult. I’m going to have to ask you to get down please.”

            Yoko rolled her lips inward as she attempted to hold back laughter.

            “Oh. Sorry. I was showing my son that the horse wasn’t scary. He didn’t like it when I sat him on here, so I got on with him. And now it’s not so scary. Right, Yuya?”

            “Dada!” Yuya grinned upward.

            “Be that as it may, Sir…”

            “Sorry. I’ll get down.”

            “Thank-you, Sir.”

            Yusho dismounted the mechanical equine as the manager headed back inside. Once he was through the doors, Yoko could no longer contain her laughter.

            “Ooh. You got busted!” she exclaimed.

            “So I did. So _we_ did,” Yusho squeezed the boy in his arms.

            “No. Yuya didn’t get reprimanded. You did, Yusho,” Yoko continued to snicker.

            “Who knew I would get into so much trouble while helping my only son?” he shrugged.

            “I feel you will get into trouble many times while helping your only son, Yusho.”

            “Really?” he blinked. “What makes you say that?”

            “Call it a hunch. Maybe a mother’s intuition. But I’m sure the two of you will get into plenty more trouble the older he gets.”

            “We would never. Would we, Yuya?”

            “Mama!” the baby held his arms out toward her.

            Yoko beamed as she took him back into her arms.

            “Let’s go home, my loves.”

            “But I promised him another ride!”

            Yoko sighed.

            “Fine. One more ride. And then you will bring him to the car. Got it?”

            “Yes, Ma’am,” Yusho smiled.

            The woman nodded as she handed Yuya back to her husband who eagerly placed him back on the horse’s saddle.

            “Ready, Yuya? You think you can handle it on your own this time?”

            Yuya flailed his hands and screamed in excitement.

            “Okay. Let’s go,” Yusho put the penny into the horse and it started moving.

            The baby laughed while Yusho held him in place.

            “Yes. It’s fun, isn’t it? The horsey is fun,” Yusho grinned as Yuya continued to squeal.

            Yoko gazed at the pair for a while before reluctantly forcing herself into the parking lot. Yusho was such a good father and seeing him play with their son always filled her heart with so much more love. Yuya was a lucky boy to have Yusho for a father. And she also knew that she and Yusho were lucky to be Yuya’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all cute. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	20. First Halloween

            “Who’s the cutest puppy? Who’s the cutest little puppy I have ever seen? It’s you! It’s you! Yes, it is!”

            “Mama! Mama!” the baby laughed as Yoko fawned over him in his Halloween costume.

            “Look at this boy. I could just eat you up you’re so cute. What do puppies say? What do puppies say, Yuya?”

            The baby continued to laugh.

            “I’ll accept that answer,” Yoko rested her forehead against the baby’s.

            The woman turned as she heard someone slide down the fireman’s pole they had in their house.

            “Ooh. Mister Sakaki, you look awfully handsome in that getup,” she purred.

            Yusho was dressed up for Halloween as Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast_. He was wearing the ballroom attire, which consisted of a blue tailcoat, a golden vest, his usual kerchief, and black dress pants.

            “Thank-you. You look stunning too, m’lady,” he bowed to the woman who was dressed as Belle, but rather than being in the yellow ball gown, she chose to wear Belle’s normal attire of a sleeveless blue dress with the white long-sleeve shirt underneath.

            She gave a coy smirk as Yuya wriggled in her arms.

            “Tell me again why we didn’t dress him up in the same theme as us?” Yusho cocked his head to the side.

            “Because! I wanted him to be a puppy. And you’re the cutest little Dalmatian puppy I’ve ever seen, aren’t you? Say, ‘Just look at my black nose! And the black ring around my eye’,” Yoko fawned. “And look at his little tail, Yusho!” Yoko pinched the attached tail of Yuya’s costume between her thumb and forefinger and wagged it back and forth.

            “He is adorable,” Yusho agreed. “But wasn’t there a dog in _Beauty and the Beast_?”

            “Yeah, but he was transformed into a footstool, Yusho! I can’t dress my baby up as a footstool! What kind of mother would I be?”

            The man chuckled.

            “I suppose that would be odd. Yuya, you appear to be missing something, though. I think it’s your ears,” Yusho stepped toward the pair and pulled the hood attached to Yuya’s costume over his head. “There. Now everyone can see your little puppy ears.”

            The couple beamed as Yuya kept looking up due to the feeling of something on his head. After a few moments he craned his neck enough that the hood fell off. He quickly turned his head to look as he felt it brush his shoulder.

            “Ooh,” Yuya spoke before looking at his father.

            “Yeah, it fell off, didn’t it?” Yusho grinned as he plucked the boy from Yoko’s arms and held him in the air.

            “Yay!” the baby chirped.

            “Yay!” Yusho mimicked Yuya’s happiness as he gently tossed the baby into the air.

            “All right, you two. That’s enough. I told Skip we’d be over soon.”

            “Yes!” Yusho held Yuya in front of his face. “Then we get to take you trick-or-treating with Yuzu!”

            “You’re still going to take the babies out to trick-or-treat?” Yoko raised an eyebrow.

            “Of course! It’s Halloween!”

            “They’re too young to eat the candy.”

            “You’re right, my love. But, you see, that’s where we can take full advantage of that,” Yusho grinned. “Right, Yuya? You’re going to get us lots of yummy candies.”

            “You’re seriously going to exploit our infant son just to get free candy?”

            “Is that wrong?” Yusho blinked.

            “No. It’s brilliant,” the woman beamed. “You, Yusho Sakaki, are a genius.”

            “Well, I wouldn’t go that far, but…” he blushed.

            Yoko gave her husband a peck on the cheek before taking Yuya back into her arms.

            “Come on, baby. Are you ready to go? You wanna see Uncle Skip and Yuzu?”

            “Zuzu! Zuzu!” Yuya clapped.

            “I thought so,” she smiled. “Come, Darling. The sooner we get to Skip’s, the sooner you can take the kids out, and the sooner you do that…”

            “The sooner we’ll be able to indulge ourselves in too much Halloween candy like we’re gluttonous eight-year-olds?” he finished for her.

            “Yes, sir,” she batted her eyelashes. “Ooh! Maybe if you play up the fact that this is the kids’ first Halloween and play up their cuteness, maybe you can score some extra candy from some people!”

            Yusho chuckled as he followed his wife out the door.

            “I like the way you think.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I had one more baby-aged oneshot written, and I was just going to post that and move on to other ages, but for some reason I felt like I needed to include Yuya's first holidays, so...apparently I'm going to do a random holiday dump before upping Yuya's age by a couple years. ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	21. Merrier Christmases

            “Hey. Stop moving,” Yusho whispered. “Silly boy. If you keep wriggling you’re going to – ”

            Rrrrrrriiiiiip!

            “Yuya!” Yusho jokingly whined as the baby giggled.

            The woman turned over in bed to find her husband holding their son, who was crudely wrapped in Christmas paper and tied in ribbon, complete with a red bow on his head.

            “What are you two doing?” she raised an eyebrow as she sat up.

            “It’s tradition that you open the first present, so I got you this,” Yusho grinned as he held out the wriggling baby. “Merry Christmas!”

            “Aw,” she pulled the baby into her arms with a loving smile, but then she turned her gaze back to her husband. “I hate to tell you this, Yusho, but I can tell it’s a baby.”

            “Oh?” Yusho cocked his head to the side. “You don’t already have one, do you?”

            “I do, actually. I hope you kept the receipt.”

            Yusho gasped in mock surprise.

            “Do you hear that, Yuya? Your mama wants to return you.”

            “Mama!” Yuya whimpered as he struggled to move.

            “Oh my goodness. Did Daddy wrap you up too tight? Let me help you,” Yoko laid the baby in her lap and began untying the ribbon. “Yusho, I can’t believe you tied up our son.”

            “He’s not wrapped up that tightly. Is he?” Yusho frowned with worry.

            “Enough that he doesn’t like it.”

            “He didn’t complain before now. I think he’s just upset that you said you wanted to return him.”

            Yoko shot her husband a look as she continued untying the ribbon. The baby giggled as he kicked his feet, tearing more paper in the process.

            “Yuya, let her unwrap you,” Yusho tickled the boy’s chin.

            “There,” Yoko smiled after untying the last of the ribbon, “now you can move again, baby.”

            “Yay!” Yuya ripped through the paper while throwing his arms in the air, inadvertently throwing something he’d been holding backwards onto the bed.

            “What was that?” Yoko asked as Yusho scrambled for the object.

            He chuckled as he handed the small box back to Yuya.

            “It’s your real present. Courtesy of your son,” Yusho smiled.

            “Did you get me a present, baby?” Yoko beamed.

            “Bow!” Yuya grabbed the red bow that was tied on top of the box.

            “I see. It does have a bow. It matches the one on your head.”

            The mother took the bow off her son’s head and tickled his nose with it, making him laugh as he dropped his mother’s present and grabbed that bow instead. Yoko smiled as she took the box as Yuya now chewed on the ribbon.

            “Yuya picked that out for you, my love,” Yusho smiled as the woman untied the box.

            “Did he?”

            “Mhm,” the duelist nodded before resting his chin on her shoulder. “I asked him what he wanted to get for you. I gave him all sorts of choices, and he liked this the best.”

            “He’s a good boy,” Yoko smiled as she opened the box. “Aww. Yuya.”

            The boy looked up at the sound of his name.

            “Mama!” he grinned.

            The woman picked up the pair of silver hoop earrings from the box.

            “Did you pick these for me?”

            “Mine!” Yuya’s eyes sparkled at the shiny hoops.

            “Yuya, you got those for Mommy, remember?” Yusho stood the boy up and held him in place on the bed.

            “I love them, Yuya,” his mother nuzzled his nose.

            “Mine!” he whimpered.

            “Yuya,” Yusho gently bounced him.

            “Thank-you, my little love. They’re beautiful,” Yoko gave the baby a peck on the cheek.

            “Mama,” Yuya held out his arms as he whimpered.

            Yoko mimicked Yuya’s pout before an idea struck her.

            “Look! A pretty bow!” Yoko grabbed one of the red bows and held it back up to Yuya.

            “Bow!” he grabbed the decoration, all signs of tears gone.

            “And thank-you, darling,” Yoko leaned over and gave her husband a peck on the cheek as well.

            “You’re welcome,” he smiled. “So what do you say we make some hot chocolate and watch Yuya open his Christmas presents?”

            Yoko smiled.

            “Deal,” she placed her right hand against his cheek and kissed him again.

            “Come on, Yuya,” Yusho pulled the boy up against him. “Let’s go downstairs and see if Santa came. Does that sound good?”

            “Dada!” Yuya craned his head backwards to look up at his father. “Num!”

            “Num? You’re not supposed to be eating the bow, Yuya.”

            “Num,” he repeated.

            “Ooh. Would you like to try some hot chocolate, son?” Yusho squeezed the boy, who only continued noshing on the decoration.

            “You hear that, Yuya? You’re daddy’s gonna give you a nummy treat.”

            “Num?” Yuya cocked his head.

            “Yes. Very num,” Yoko took the baby and snuggled him. “Let’s go, baby. Let’s go see what’s downstairs. I bet you’ll like it.”

            Yusho smiled as he followed his wife out of the room; she took the stairs, but he opted to slide down the fireman’s pole, beating the pair to the main level.

            “Look, Yuya!” Yoko pointed toward the family room. “Look. What’s all that?”

            “BOWS!” he exclaimed, wriggling in excitement.

            “Yeah,” Yoko laughed. “Tons of bows. You want to go get them?”

            She placed the baby on the floor, allowing him to eagerly crawl toward the many gifts.

            “Bow!” Yuya pulled himself up on one of the wrapped boxes and ripped the bow from the top. “Bow!”

            “I think Yuya is enjoying his first Christmas. He’s died and gone to bow-Heaven,” Yusho pulled his wife close to him.

            RIP!

            “Bow!”

            “He has,” Yoko agreed. “I think Santa way overspent on all the things that are _inside_ all those boxes, though.”

            “Nonsense. Once all the bows are gone, I’m sure he’ll enjoy everything else.”

            “Oh! Yuya, no! Don’t rip that one! That’s not yours,” Yoko rushed over and grabbed the boy. “That’s Daddy’s.”

            “Bow!” Yuya squirmed in her arms.

            “It’s all right,” Yusho chuckled. “He can rip the bow off my present if he really wants to. And I’ll make some hot chocolate in the meantime.”

            “All right, darling,” Yoko put Yuya back on the floor. “Go get your bows, Yuya.”

            “Mine!” the boy ripped another bow from a present.

            Yusho smiled as he made the sugary treat in the kitchen and listened to his son happily collect all the bows from the gifts. Christmas was always one of Yusho’s favorite holidays, and he could tell that with Yuya around now that his and Yoko’s Christmases would become even merrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. One more baby oneshot, and then I'll age Yuya up a little ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Double the Valentines

            Yoko Sakaki was awakened by a thump on her stomach. She crinkled her brow as she stirred and groggily opened her eyes to find her infant son being held in place by her husband.

            “Say, ‘Good morning, Mama’,” Yusho bounced the boy whose only response was to giggle and shake his hands in excitement.

            “Good morning, Yuya,” Yoko greeted him as she grabbed hold of him so that Yusho could stand upright. “Where have you been all morning? I wondered why I hadn’t heard a peep out of you yet.”

            “He’s been downstairs with me,” Yusho grinned. “We’ve been concocting something special all morning for you.”

            “Concocting?” she raised an eyebrow.

            “First off,” he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

            “Aww. Happy Valentine’s to you. And to you too, little man,” she tickled Yuya’s belly, forcing him to laugh and kick his feet.

            “Second, Yuya needs to wear this,” Yusho pulled a red bib from his back pocket and promptly secured it around the boy’s neck.

            “Is this one new?”

            “Yes, it sure is,” Yusho stood up with one hand on his hip, a cheesy grin on his face.

            “‘My mommy is my first valentine’,” she read with a smile. “Oh. Isn’t that cute?”

            “Mama! Mine!”

            Yoko’s heart melted as she sat up and pulled her baby son into a hug, causing him to squeal in delight.

            “Third,” Yusho hurried to the doorway and grabbed a tray he had set out previously in the hall and carried it to the bed where he set it over the female’s legs, “we made you breakfast for a change.” 

            “Oh,” she smiled and tickled under the baby’s chin. “Did you help?”

            “He did. He taste tested like three of those things for you to make sure they were perfect,” Yusho reached over and ruffled the baby’s hair.

            “Did you, baby?” Yoko bounced the boy but his gaze was transfixed on the tray table in front of them. “Oh my goodness. You’re just like your father. So what do we have here? Scrambled eggs, toast, oatmeal, and… applesauce?”

            “Well, Yuya insisted since that’s his favorite thing. Right, son? You decided to share with Mommy for Valentine’s Day?”

            The baby wriggled in his mother’s arms as he attempted to grab the tray.

            “Pa-saw! Pa-pa saw,” he squirmed.

            “Aww. Well since you shared with me, I guess I can share right back,” Yoko scooped up a tiny spoonful of applesauce, which Yuya eagerly accepted. “Is that yummy?”

            “Num,” the baby smacked his lips.

            “Num,” Yoko repeated as she nuzzled her nose with his.

            “Mama!” Yuya exclaimed. “Pa-saw!”

            The baby leaned down and swiped at the tray; however, instead of grabbing his prize, he accidentally grabbed a handful of eggs.

            “Yuya,” Yusho chuckled. “You’re not supposed to steal all of Mommy’s breakfast.”

            “Num,” Yuya commented as he nibbled on the eggs in his hand.

            “Aww. The eggs were shaped like a heart,” Yoko fawned. “And you just stole a piece. How symbolic of the baby who really did steal a piece of my heart.”

            “Pa-saw!” Yuya cried again, but Yoko cupped his face and kept him preoccupied before he could dive back toward the tray of food.

            “Only a piece?” Yusho blinked. “It looks more like he stole the whole thing.”

            “Oh, but look at this little face. He’s such a sweetheart.”

            Yuya squealed as if in agreement causing his mother to give him a kiss.

            “You used to say those things about me,” the male gave a playful pout as he took the single rose from the vase on the tray and placed the stem sideways between his teeth.

            “What are you doing?” the woman cocked an eyebrow at her husband.

            “Winning you back,” he attempted to flip the rose around using only his tongue; however, the flower ended up falling with Yusho desperately attempting to catch it before it hit the ground – to no avail.

            A chuffed burst of air escaped Yoko’s nose at the sight; however, Yuya’s hysterical laughter from watching his father’s frantic hand movements caused the woman to break out into a full fit of laughter.

            “Your daddy is silly, isn’t he?” Yoko grinned as Yuya chortled.

            “That didn’t quite work the way I wanted it to,” the man pouted.

            “You don’t say?” the woman giggled.

            “Here, my love. It’s still good as new,” he offered her the rose.

            “Thank-you,” she took the flower and held it up to Yuya’s nose. “Look. Your daddy is romantic. A dork. But romantic.”

            “Mine!” Yuya squealed as he grabbed the stem from his mother then proceeded to shake it wildly until the rose head snapped off.

            “Uh-oh. You broke it,” the woman fawned.

            Yuya’s response was to laugh.

            “Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?” she hugged him. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

            “Well, no need to worry. There are plenty more where that came from,” Yusho smiled.

            “Roses, breakfast in bed. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to butter me up for something. Is that true, Mister Sakaki?”

            “Yes,” he answered.

            She let out a giggle at the bluntness of his answer.

            “Well, you’re off to a good start, then.”

            The two adults locked eyes, Yusho’s golden eyes gazing deep into Yoko’s emerald ones. After a few more moments, Yusho pulled her into a kiss, which ended up turning into a slew of kisses. The couple completely got lost in one another for a moment, which Yuya used as his chance to swipe more of his favorite food. The baby let out a determined grunt as he reached out for more applesauce; however, the little bowl was too far away. Eventually, his mother’s grip on him unconsciously slackened, which allowed the infant the leeway he needed in order to get his fingers on the edge of the tray. With another grunt, he managed to tip the whole tray onto the bedspread, causing both his parents to jump in surprise.

            “Oh, Yuya,” Yoko shook her head as the bowl of applesauce slid right down beside her happy son.

            “Yuya,” his father chuckled as he picked the dishes up off his wife, “look what you did to Mommy’s breakfast.”

            The baby only laughed as he grabbed fistfuls of applesauce and began sucking his fist as the treat seeped out from between his fingers.

            “I guess we should have been paying attention,” Yoko spoke as she gazed adoringly at her son.

            “I suppose,” Yusho shrugged. “I guess with Yuya here it can’t just be all romance all day like it used to. Can it, Yuya?”

            “Might be a little awkward,” Yoko smirked.

            “A bit,” Yusho smiled down at the baby, who smiled in return as he continued eating the applesauce.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuya,” Yoko tapped his nose affectionately with her finger.

            “Num,” Yuya smacked his lips.

            “Oh, Yusho. I have two valentines now. How did I ever get to be so lucky?”

            A proud smile encompassed Yusho’s face as he gazed at both his wife and son.

            “Because you deserve it, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's September in realtime, but here's a Valentine's Day fic anyway! 
> 
> Anywho, that's it for Baby Yuya. In the next oneshots, he'll be slightly older. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	23. Act III: Growing Older

            “Oh, look at my handsome boy,” Yoko smiled warmly as her three-year-old ran across the room and pulled himself up onto one of the kitchen chairs. “It’s your first day of pre-school, Yuya. Are you excited?”

            “Yeah!” the young boy chirped while swinging his legs. “Yuzu is gonna be there, too!”

            “She is. And you’ll make lots of new little friends, too.”

            “Yeah!” the boy beamed, causing his mother to grin.

            “All right, Yuya,” his father chuckled as he set some poster boards on the table. “Your mother wants to do something special, okay?”

            “Okay!”

            “Since it’s your first day of school, I’m going to ask you some questions and write down your answers on these little signs. Then you’ll hold them up so Mommy can take a picture. Got it?”

            “Yeah!”

            “Okay,” Yusho chuckled. “Ready? What’s your current favorite color?”

            “Red!” Yuya bounced up and down in the seat.

            “Okay,” Yusho jotted down his son’s answer. “What’s your current favorite food?”

            “Applesauce!”

            “Of course,” Yusho smiled.

            “I thought my pancakes were your favorite now?” Yoko pouted.

            “Yeah!” the boy gasped. “And Mommy’s pancakes!”

            “Applesauce and pancakes. Got it,” Yusho nodded. “All right, Yuya. What do you want to be when you grow up?”

            “Ummmm…I don’t know,” the boy frowned.

            “You don’t have anything in mind? Nothing at all?”

            “Uhhh…Oh! I know!”

            “Do tell, son.”

            “I want to be a sock!”

            Yusho regarded his son with some surprise.

            “A sock?” Yoko guffawed.

            “Yeah!”

            “Why do you want to be a sock when you grow up?”

            “Socks are good, Mommy. They keep your toes warm!” Yuya wiggled his toes for her.

            “Well, yeah, but why a sock?” she cocked her head to the side.

            “Not just a sock, Mommy. A fuzzy sock that feels good.”

            “Well, obviously,” Yusho smiled as he wrote Yuya’s answer. “If you’re going to be a sock, you may as well be a high-end sock.”

            “Yeah,” Yuya giggled.

            “You’re a silly boy, Yuya,” Yoko hugged him and gave him a kiss.

            “Socks are good and I wanna be good.”

            “Good,” Yoko grinned as she stroked her son’s cheek and rested her forehead against his.

            “All right, Yuya. We have to meet up with Yuzu and Uncle Skip soon, so let’s take your picture with each of your signs, okay?”

            “Okay, Daddy,” Yuya hopped off his chair and made his way to his father.

            “Smile big, baby boy,” Yoko instructed as she took out her phone and snapped each picture.

            “Are they good?” Yuya asked.

            “Yes. They’re very good pictures,” his mother nodded, causing the boy to beam.

            “All right, son. Let’s head out,” Yusho announced.

            “Yay!” Yuya ran for the front door.

            “Oh, Yusho,” Yoko grabbed her husband’s arm and rested her head on his shoulder. “Our baby is growing up so fast. It feels like just last week he was still my tiny baby.”

            The man smiled as he gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

            “I know, Yoko, but it’s nothing to be sad about. I quite enjoy watching him grow and learn new things.”

            “I’m not sad. I’m nostalgic. There’s a difference,” she corrected him. “I enjoy watching him grow and learn, too. It’s just bittersweet, is all.”

            “Come on! We’re gonna miss school!” Yuya jumped up and down impatiently.

            “Well we can’t do that, can we?” Yusho placed his hands on his hips. “What kind of first impression would that be?”

            “I don’t know what that means! Let’s go!”

            His parents chuckled.

            “All right, Yuya,” Yoko met him at the door and took his hand when he offered it to her. “Let’s head out, son.”

            “Yeah! Come on, Daddy! Come on!”

            “I’m right behind you, Yuya. Don’t worry,” he informed him.

            Yuya practically dragged his mother out the door. The boy was so excited. Yusho couldn’t help but smile at his son’s eagerness; he couldn’t wait to hear all about Yuya’s first day of preschool later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. I am back. I would have been back sooner, but... ~~I'm lazy~~ , I got distracted by writing random oneshots for Arc V Angst Week on tumblr. "Why couldn't you do both?" you ask? Uh...um....uuuuuhhhhhhh......
> 
> Anyway, so this third act will consist of Yuya getting older the entire time. I may skip some ages, I may stagnate at a couple, but he'll basically just be growing like a weed. Little cute, fluffy snippets in time ^_^ 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also! Fun fact! When one of my friend's kids started school, she said she wanted to be a sock XD And I thought it was hilarious, so I had to have Yuya do it, obviously. Haha. Imagine one day that he's going through these old pictures and the other Yu-Boys catch sight of that. I don't think they'd ever let him live it down. XD


	24. Fluffy Mornings

            "Hi, snuggle bug," Yoko greeted as her three-year-old son crawled onto the bed with her and her husband.

            "Hi," he giggled while plopping down on top of her.

            "Good morning, Yuya," his father greeted while sitting up on his right elbow.

            "It's not morning! It's dark out!" the boy crinkled his nose as he looked toward the window.

            "Be that as it may, it is nearly seven-thirty," the father chuckled. "So it is, in fact, morning."

            "It's too dark for morning," Yuya declared. 

            "If it's not morning, then why are you awake?" queried his mother. 

            "I'm not sleepy!" he shook his head with a grin.

            "And do you know why you're not sleepy? Because you slept all night and now it's morning," she tickled the boy’s stomach.

            Yuya laughed and wriggled.

            "No, Mommy! It's not morning 'til it's light out!"

            "Oh yeah? Is that the same logic people use when they say, 'It's not tomorrow until I go to sleep'?"

            "I don't know!"

            "You think you're clever, don't you? Like you're the smartest little boy to ever live."

            "I am, Mommy!"

            "Are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

            "Yeah!"

            Yoko smiled warmly.

            "Well, I suppose you are a fairly bright little boy."

            Yusho beamed as he listened to his wife and son banter back and forth. It filled his heart to the brim with pride and love. He really didn't know what he did to deserve these two in his life, but he couldn't be more grateful. 

            He gazed at Yoko for a moment longer before he tapped his son on the shoulder.

            "Yuya, come here a second," he motioned with his head.

            "No, Daddy. I wanna lay on Mommy," he pouted while lying down on her chest. Yoko gave a contented smile as she patted the boy’s back.

            "You can stay on her. I just need you to lean this way a little."

            "Okay," he arched his body toward his father.

            Yoko watched as her husband leaned in and whispered something in Yuya's ear.

            "Okay!" the boy answered, which prompted Yusho to give the boy a peck on the cheek. Yuya only giggled.

            "Go on," Yusho urged with a chuckle of his own.

            Yuya then moved back toward Yoko and gave her a peck on the cheek.

            "That's from Daddy," he beamed with pride. 

            "Aw. Here," she gave him a peck on the other cheek. "Give that to your daddy for me."

            "Okay!" Yuya chirped.

            Yoko smiled as she gazed at her boys, watching as Yuya leaned over and gave Yusho a kiss on his cheek.

            “That’s from Mommy!” he grinned.

            “Come here again,” Yusho smiled.

            Yuya leaned over, allowing his father to whisper in his ear again. The boy grinned as his father pulled away.

            “Go on,” Yusho laughed.

            “What’d he tell you, Yuya?” asked Yoko.

            “Daddy sayed that he lubs you!”

            “He lubs me?” she grinned.

            Yuya nodded.

            “Uh-huh. That’s what he sayed.”

            “Will you tell Daddy that I lub him, too?”

            “Yeah!” Yuya looked at his father. “Mommy lubs you!”

            “Phew. I’m so relieved,” the man wiped fake sweat from his brow.

            “Why?”

            “Because she loves me back.”

            “That’s what mommies do, Daddy,” Yuya smiled.

            “Oh, you are the sweetest baby boy,” Yoko pulled Yuya’s face toward her so that she could nuzzle his nose with hers.

            Yusho smiled as he gazed at the pair. It was unfathomable just how much he loved them. His love was like helium, filling him so that he floated right up to cloud nine. He wanted more time with them; he always wanted more time with them.

            “Yuya,” Yusho tapped the boy’s shoulder again.

            “What?”

            “I want you and Mommy to snuggle with me.”

            “Like a sammelwich?” the boy asked, eagerness seeping into his voice.

            Yusho chuckled.

            “Yes. Just like a ‘sammelwich’.”

            “Come on, Mommy!” Yuya cried as he crawled in between his parents, lying down and facing his mother while allowing his father to wrap his right arm underneath him and pull him close. Yuya giggled.

            “Yusho,” Yoko spoke, “it’s about time to get up.”

            The duelist looked toward the window.

            “Well, Yuya said it was still nighttime, so I think that means we should just go back to sleep. Right, my love?”

            “And since when did Yuya make the rules around here?”

            “Ever since he was born, I’d say.”

            “Yeah, Mommy,” Yuya giggled. “Come on, Mommy! Make me a sammelwich!”

            Yoko raised her eyebrows as she looked toward her husband.

            “This is the only acceptable context for him to order me to make him a sandwich,” she said.

            Yusho snickered.

            “I’m serious!” she exclaimed.

            “I know, my love. Come,” Yusho raised his left arm, “lie down with us. Our sandwich is incomplete without you.”

            “Yeah, Mommy!” Yuya held both his arms out toward her.

            The woman sighed before a smile graced her lips.

            “Well, how can I resist? I suppose we can have a lazy day today.”

            “It’s still night, Mommy,” Yuya spoke.

            “Sorry. A lazy night,” she corrected herself.

            Yoko rolled over onto her side so that she was facing her husband and son, both of whom wrapped their arms around her. Yuya nestled into her chest as she snaked her left arm under Yusho’s head while resting her other hand on Yuya’s side. Warmth enveloped the trio with Yusho giving his wife a peck on the forehead before the family drifted off into sleep.

 

 

 


	25. Sharing

            “Yuya Sakaki,” Yoko placed her hands on her hips upon finding her son sitting on her bedroom floor, nightstand open, candy wrapper in front of him, and chocolate smeared all over his face.

            “Hi, Mommy!” the four-year-old waved.

            “What are you doing up, young man? I tucked you in an hour ago.”

            The boy giggled as the woman walked over and knelt in front of him. She raised an eyebrow as she picked up the candy wrapper.

            “Did you eat my treat?”

            “Yeah!” he beamed.

            “Your daddy bought that for me.”

            “It was good, Mommy! It had crispies in it. I like crispies.”

            “Yeah. I like crispies in my chocolate, too. That’s why your daddy bought that for me to enjoy,” she used her thumb to wipe some of the mess from his face.

            “Mommy!” he protested with a giggle.

            “There were only two squares of candy in that package. How in the world did you get this dirty?”

            “I don’t know!” he continued to laugh.

            “Does your daddy have a stash of candy that I don’t know about somewhere?” Yoko raised an eyebrow.

            “I don’t know!” Yuya shrugged.

            “I can’t believe you ate my candy bar,” Yoko stuck out her bottom lip with a pout. “I was looking forward to it all day.”

            “Sharing is fun,” Yuya beamed.

            “Sharing, huh?” Yoko raised her eyebrows. “Is it sharing if I didn’t know about it?”

            “Yeah!”

            “Is it?” she mused.

            “Yeah. It was your candy, and you shared it with me.”

            “Really? Because I think you stole it,” Yoko tapped Yuya on the nose, causing him to giggle again.

            “Are you mad at me?” Yuya bowed his head.

            “No,” Yoko sighed, smiling as she tilted his chin upward. “I should have known better than to hide it somewhere you could easily get to it, huh?”

            “I love you, Mommy,” Yuya held out his arms for a hug.

            Yoko’s heart melted as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto her lap.

            “I love you, too,” she squeezed him. “Even though you stole my candy.”

            “I didn’t steal it. We shared,” he corrected her.

            Yoko narrowed her eyes as she turned and gave him a string of kisses on his cheek; Yuya laughed again.

            “It’s not sharing if I didn’t know about it,” she rested her forehead against his.

            Yuya grinned as his mother pulled away.

            “All right, son,” Yoko brushed some hair out of the boy’s face. “Let’s get you cleaned up and back into bed.”

            “But I wanna snuggle!” Yuya protested.

            Yoko smiled as she stood up, her son still in her arms.

            “Is that why you were in here? You were looking to snuggle with me, but you found my candy instead?”

            “Yup!” he chirped.

            “Aw,” Yoko rubbed his back. “Okay. We can snuggle. But we’re cleaning you up first.”

            “I like sharing with you, Mommy.”

            The mother raised an eyebrow.

            “I like sharing with you, too. Even if your idea of sharing is a little skewed at the moment.”

            Yuya laughed as his mother took him into the bathroom. 


	26. The Best Medicine

            “Ow!” the four-year-old whimpered.

            “What’s wrong, Yuya?” his father, Yusho, asked as he made his way from behind the kitchen counter toward the kitchen table, where his son was balancing with his right foot in the air.

            “Ow…” the boy pouted as his father knelt down beside him.

            “Did you stub your toe?”

            Yuya nodded, a hint of tears glistening in his eyes.

            “Oh no,” Yusho gently grabbed the boy’s foot and pulled it toward him. “Which toe?”

            “Those ones!” Yuya pointed.

            “Oh. Your second and third ones, huh?” Yusho studied them intently.

            “Uh-huh,” the boy sniffled.

            “Ooh,” the man made a face. “It looks like we might have to take ‘em off.”

            “No!” Yuya ripped his foot from his father’s grasp. “I need my toes, Daddy!”

            Yusho chuckled.

            “Are you sure? I mean, you’ll still have most of them, son.”

            “I don’t want most of my toes! I want all of my toes!”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah, Daddy,” he whimpered. “I love all my toes…”

            The duelist laughed again.

            “Oh yeah? Shall we get a second opinion from the expert, then? Just to make sure?”

            Yuya nodded as his father hoisted him up and walked back into the kitchen.

            “Doctor Mom, we have an emergency here. Are you busy?”

            Yoko turned around from the counter where she was preparing breakfast.

            “I’m never too busy for my number one patient,” she smiled. “So what’s your diagnosis?”

            “He stubbed his toes. I think they may need amputated. What do you think, Doctor?”

            “Hmm. Which ones are they again?” she lifted Yuya’s foot to examine his toes.

            “These ones,” Yuya pointed.

            “Hmm. Well, I see that they’re a little red, but I do believe that they can be saved.”

            “Really, Mommy?” the boy perked up.

            “Mhm,” the woman nodded. “They just need the proper medicine, is all.”

            “Save them, Mommy! Hurry! I need my toes!”

            The woman smiled as she bent down and placed a few kisses on the tops of his toes, causing Yuya to giggle.

            “Mommy, that tickles!”

            “Do your toes feel better now?” she asked.

            “Yes!” Yuya nodded.

            “Good,” she ruffled his hair.

            “Mommy-kisses fix a lot of things, don’t they?” Yusho beamed as he gave his son a squeeze.

            “Yeah,” Yuya laughed.

            “All right, you’re free to go,” Yoko declared. “Just make sure to watch where you’re going, okay?”

            “Yes, Mommy!” he chirped as his father set him on the floor.

            “And don’t go far. Breakfast will be ready soon,” she called after him as he started running off.

            “I won’t, Mommy!”

            She shook her head before she caught her husband’s gaze.

            “What?” she raised an eyebrow.

            “Nothing,” he smiled. “You’re just a pretty good doctor, is all.”

            “I’m the best doctor, thank-you very much,” Yoko smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

            “Ah. Pardon me, Miss. That’s what I meant.”

            “Whatever,” Yoko rolled her eyes. “Now how about you go watch my walking-accident out there to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself again before we eat?”

            “Yes, Doctor,” he nodded. “Oh. By the way, I would appreciate not having any apples with my breakfast.”

            “What?” Yoko raised an eyebrow.

            “I’m just saying that an apple a day keeps the doctor away, but I don’t want to keep you away,” he grinned.

            Yoko guffawed.

            “Get out of my kitchen, you dork,” Yoko grabbed a towel and smacked him on the arm.

            “Yes, Doctor,” he laughed.

            “I should give you an apple just to spite you!”

            The man pouted, but Yoko smiled, causing Yusho to do the same.

            “Ow!” Yuya whined from the front room, causing Yoko to close her eyes and rub her lips together.

            “Sounds like he may need more of your medicine,” spoke Yusho.

            “It is the best. Go get him,” she sighed as she rubbed her temple.

            “I’ll be back,” he hurried off.

            Yoko shook her head. What was she going to do with that little boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one! I originally posted this as a short story on my tumblr page. I've tweaked it a bit, and now it's the tiniest bit longer, but...y'know. Whatever. I don't know where I'm going with any of this. Haha.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! ^_^


	27. Baby Boy

            “Mommy!” Yuya laughed as his mother peppered his face with kisses while the two snuggled on the couch together.

            The woman ceased her onslaught for a moment, allowing the four-year-old to lean upward and plant a few messy kisses on her face now. Yoko grinned before she rubbed her nose against the boy’s, which started him on another round of giggling.

            “I love you, baby boy,” Yoko gazed at her son.

            The child immediately made a face.

            “I’m not a baby!” he protested.

            “No,” Yoko acknowledged. “But you’re _my_ baby.”

            “No, Mommy. I’m not a baby!” Yuya insisted with a shake of his head.

            “I didn’t say you were a baby.”

            “I’m a big boy,” he huffed.

            “Big boy or not, you are my baby,” she continued.

            “No!” Yuya whined. “I’m a big boy!”

            “Are you sure?” the woman raised an eyebrow.

            “Yes!”

            “Because the more you insist that you’re a big boy, the more I don’t believe you.”

            “No! I’m big! See?” Yuya pointed at himself.

            “Hm. You still look pretty little to me,” she shrugged.

            “No!” Yuya threw his head back in dismay.

            “I mean you’re not as big as me or your daddy. You’re still pretty little compared to us,” Yoko tapped her finger on Yuya’s nose.

            “I’m a big boy,” he mumbled with a pout.

            “Are you really sure about that?” Yoko raised her eyebrows with a tilt of her head.

            “Yes,” Yuya huffed.

            “Because I think you’re my baby boy.”

            “I’m not a baby!” he cried.

            “But you’re definitely my baby,” Yoko smiled.

            “Nu-uh!”

            “Oh, yes. I think you are,” the woman held up her hands and flexed her fingers.

            Yuya’s crimson eyes widened.

            “No! No, Mommy! No!” the boy attempted to get up and run away.

            “You’re not getting away from me that easily. Come here!” Yoko grabbed him and pinned him to the couch.

            Yuya wriggled, but to no avail; Yoko tickled him mercilessly, despite her son’s feeble attempts at fighting her off.

            “Ma…Mommy! Mommy, stop! Stop!” he begged in between his fits of laughter.

            “Say it. Say you’re my baby,” she tickled his stomach.

            “Nuh…no!” he grunted.

            “Then I guess you’ll just have to get used to this because I’m never going to stop now,” Yoko then went for his neck.

            “Mommy!” Yuya cried as he smacked at her hands.

            “Are you my baby boy?” she moved to his underarms.

            “Yes!” he finally blurted out. “I’m…haha! I’m a baby boy!”

            “No. Not _a_ baby boy. You are _my_ baby boy. You have to say it right,” she informed him as she tickled his sides.

            “Mommy! Plea-he-he-hease!” the child cried out in distress.

            “Say it right,” Yoko shook her head as her fingers tickled anywhere they could.

            “I’m your baby!”

            “My baby what?”

            “Boy!”

            “Good,” Yoko nodded before she finally ceased tickling the boy.

            Yuya continued laughing as Yoko snuggled back beside him and pulled him into a tight hug.

            “No matter how big you get, you will always be my baby boy. Understood?”

            “Yes, Mommy!” he grinned.

            “Even when you’re big, and grown up, and have babies of your own one day, you will still be my baby.”

            “No way!” Yuya’s eyes widened.

            “Yes way,” she squeezed him and gave him a peck on the forehead. “Always and forever, my little love.”

            “Well if I’m always a baby – ”

            “My baby,” she corrected him. “There’s a difference.”

            “If I’m always…your baby,” he giggled, “then you’ll always have to be my mommy.”

            Yoko laughed.

            “That’s what’s fair, Mommy,” Yuya frowned.

            The mother rested her forehead against her son’s.

            “I agree. You are absolutely right, son.”

            “Deal?”

            Yoko smiled.

            “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoko loves her little baby. Haha. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	28. Goggles

            “Daddy!” Yuya exclaimed as he ran toward his father, who had just entered the front door.

            “Yuya!” he beamed while kneeling and extending his arms wide.

            The five-year-old laughed as his father scooped him into a warm hug.

            “You were gone for forever, Daddy,” the boy informed him. “Two sleeps is a long time.”

            “Yes, I agree,” Yusho pulled away with a smile. “But I’m here now.”

            “Did you win your duel?”

            Yusho couldn’t help but beam at his son’s excitement.

            “I did,” he nodded.

            “Yay!” Yuya cheered as he threw his arms around his father’s neck, causing the man to chuckle at his son’s enthusiasm.

            “Mommy! Daddy won!” Yuya turned toward the kitchen to inform his mother.

            “I heard,” she smiled as she leaned forward on the counter.

            “Did you miss me, Daddy?”

            “I sure did, son,” Yusho nodded. “I thought about you a lot while I was out of town, especially when I saw a little something at the store.”

            “Huh?” the boy blinked his crimson eyes.

            “Yeah. It’s in my suitcase.”

            “What is it?”

            “Let’s find out,” Yusho put his son down and unzipped his luggage, pulling out a wrapped box.

            “A present?” the boy bounced on his toes.

            “Mhm,” Yusho nodded. “It’s for you.”

            “But it’s not my birthday,” Yuya informed him.

            “No,” the male chuckled, “but I saw this, and I knew right away that it was something you’d love.”

            “Ooh. What is it, Daddy?”

            “I guess you’ll just have to open it and see, won’t you?”

            Yuya plucked the box from his father’s hand and set it down on the floor where he proceeded to untie the ribbon and rip off the paper to reveal a plain, white box. He looked at his father, who nodded, before he pulled the lid off the box. He gasped once he saw the contents.

            “What did you get, Yuya?” Yoko walked up behind him.

            “Goggles!” he held them up for his mother to see.

            “Ooh. Just like Daddy,” she beamed.

            “No, Mama. They’re different. See? Daddy’s are green and little,” the boy held up the pair of large, round goggles for his mother to examine.

            “Oh. My mistake, then.”

            “Yeah, Mommy. See! These are orange! And they have a star on them, Mommy! Look! They’re really neat!”

            “I see,” she laughed at his excitement.

            “Here,” Yusho took the goggles from his son and placed them on top of the boy’s head. “Look at you.”

            “Do I look like you now?”

            Yusho nodded with a proud smile.

            “You sure do, son.”

            “Mommy?” Yuya craned his neck backwards in order to see his mother.

            “You look very handsome, Yuya. Just like your father,” she smiled.

            “It’s the goggles,” he grinned.

            “It sure is,” Yusho chuckled. “Actually it was my goggles that made your mom fall in love with me in the first place, I think.”

            “I think it was because of your butt, but okay,” Yoko deadpanned.

            Yusho laughed as Yuya furrowed his eyebrows at his parents.

            “What are you talking about?” Yuya asked.

            “Nothing, son,” Yusho chuckled as he attempted to compose himself. “Goggles make the man, Yuya. In fact, every entertainer should have some goggles.”

            “Really?” Yuya blinked.

            “I think so,” the duelist shrugged.

            “Am I a entertainer, Daddy?” the child cocked his head to the side.

            “If you want to be. I think you’d be a fantastic entertainer one day if that’s what you want to do.”

            Yuya laughed as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes and grinned.

            “Maybe,” Yuya chirped.

            “Well, no matter what, you’ll always have a cool pair of goggles just like your dad does,” Yoko knelt down and squeezed him from behind.

            “Yeah!” Yuya laughed as his mother planted a few pecks on his cheek. “Thanks, Daddy.”

            “You’re very welcome, son,” Yusho ruffled his son’s thick locks of hair.

            “Come on, Daddy! Let’s go play now!” Yuya wriggled from his mother’s grasp and rushed toward the couch.

            Yusho chuckled as he stood up and extended his hand in order to help his wife up as well.

            “Hi, darling,” she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

            “Hi,” he rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

            “Daddy!” Yuya cried impatiently while hanging over the back of the couch.

            “I’ll be there in a moment, Yuya. Don’t worry.”

            “That boy is turning into you, Yusho,” Yoko chuckled.

            “Oh, I hope not,” he frowned. “I don’t want him to be me. I want him to be himself.”

            “He’s inevitably going to be like you a little no matter what,” the woman shrugged. “Which is good because there needs to be a few more people with your views in the world.”

            Yusho smiled as he gave Yoko another kiss.

            “Daddy! Hurry! We gotta play!” Yuya rushed over and tugged his father’s arm.

            “I’m coming, Yuya. I haven’t seen your mommy in two sleeps either. I wanted to spend a little time with her, too.”

            “Don’t worry, Yusho. Go play with Yuya. You and I will play later,” she winked.

            “Ooh. Sounds like a plan,” he flashed a cheesy grin.

            “Dad!” Yuya whined.

            “I’m coming,” Yusho picked the boy up.

            “You said that forever ago!”

            “But I mean it this time,” he spoke as he headed for the couch.

            Yoko smiled. Yuya and Yusho were like two peas in a pod, and Yuya already wanted to be like his father in every way. Yuya was still young, but she could tell that whatever he strove to do, he would shine bright – just like his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute family is cute <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	29. Tea Party Shenanigans

            “Mom!” cried Yuya as he raced down the stairs with his friend, Yuzu, in tow. “Mom!”

            “What?” Yoko asked while she and her husband sat up on the couch.

            “Mom, something bad happened!”

            “What do you mean?” her face fell.

            “We were having a tea party upstairs, and…and then…” Yuzu trailed off while staring at Yuya.

            “Yuzu’s tea was poisoned!” Yuya exclaimed.

            “Oh,” Yoko blinked as her son continued to stare her down. “Are…you suggesting that I did it?”

            “You were the one to give her the teakettle, dear,” Yusho pointed out, causing his wife to lightly backhand his arm as he snickered.

            “No! Mama didn’t do it, but Yuzu’s gonna die if she doesn’t get cured,” the five-year-old explained.

            “Who would poison such a sweet little girl?” queried the boy’s father as he patted Yuzu on the head.

            “It doesn’t matter! We’re wasting time! Yuzu’s not doing good! See?” Yuya motioned toward her.

            “I feel faint,” she threw her arm dramatically over her eyes as she collapsed against the arm of the couch, causing Yusho to chuckle as he placed a hand on top of her head.

            “Oh my. It is serious, isn’t it?” Yoko agreed. “So what’s the cure, doctor?”

            Yuya motioned for her to lean closer to him so that he could whisper in her ear.

            “Oh. I see,” she smiled at her son.

            “Hurry, Mama! She’s wasting away!”

            “Okay. Okay. Let me go get the cure,” Yoko stood and headed for the kitchen.

            “Don’t worry, Yuzu, I’ll save you,” Yuya put a hand on her shoulder. “Mama, hurry! She can’t even stand anymore!”

            Yuzu immediately fell to her knees with a thud.

            “Yeah, you better hurry, darling,” Yusho called out. “I don’t think she has much time left.”

            “I’m coming. I’m coming,” the woman rushed back into the room and bent down to Yuzu’s level. “Here you go, sweetie. One cure just for you.”

            Yuzu gasped in happiness as she eagerly accepted the chocolate chip cookie that Yoko was offering her and took a bite.

            “Hey! Where’s mine?” Yuya whined.

            “You said Yuzu was poisoned. Not you,” Yoko gave him a facetious look.

            “You didn’t think about that, did you, son?” Yusho chuckled again.

            “Here, Yuya,” Yuzu broke off a piece of her cookie and offered it to him. “You can have some cure just in case.”

            Yoko and Yusho smiled as Yuya eagerly accepted Yuzu’s offer and scarfed down the treat.

            “So is that it? Is Yuzu cured?” asked Yusho.

            “Yes. I feel much better,” the little girl nodded, beaming brightly.

            “Good. Because I wouldn’t want to have to explain to your dad that you died thanks to a poisoned tea party,” Yoko sat back down on the couch beside her husband.

            “Thanks for saving my life, Aunt Yoko!” Yuzu rushed over and hugged the woman.

            “Oh, you are very welcome,” Yoko squeezed.

            “Hey!” Yuya objected. “It was my idea!”

            “Yeah, but I executed it,” his mother pointed out causing the boy to sneer.

            “Aw. You did a lot, too, Yuya,” Yuzu turned around and hugged him as well. “You were the one who knew the tea was poisoned.”

            “Clever,” Yusho stated. “But how exactly did Yuya know the tea was poisoned without actually consuming any himself?”

            “I don’t know,” Yuzu shrugged. “He just knew.”

            “Yeah, Daddy. I know these kinds of things,” the young boy agreed.

            “It just sounds a little suspicious, doesn’t it?” he asked the kids, who only gave him blank stares as answers, so he turned to his wife. “Doesn’t it, Yoko?”

            “Yusho Sakaki, are you suggesting that our sweet little boy knew that the tea was poisoned because he was the one who poisoned it?” the mother asked.

            “Yuya!” Yuzu cried in offense. “Did you poison our tea?”

            “Huh? No!”

            “Why would you ruin our tea? I almost died!”

            “It’s not even real tea. It’s just water!” Yuya argued.

            The parents winced as Yuzu took out a paper fan and whacked their son over the head with it as punishment.

            “Ow!” Yuya rubbed his head. “I didn’t poison it!”

            “Good job, Yusho,” Yoko chastised her husband playfully while placing her hands on her hips.

            “I’m sorry! I was just joking! Yuya would never do something like that. I don’t know why I ever brought up the notion!” the father babbled.

            “Oh,” Yuzu drooped. “Sorry, Yuya.”

            The boy glanced at her, wearing a grumpy expression on his face as he sat on the floor and folded his arms over his chest.

            “Yuya, don’t be mad at Yuzu. Your father was the instigator here,” Yoko frowned.

            “She’s right. I take full responsibility. Even though your mother helped,” Yoko shoved him. “I’m sorry, Yuya.”

            “But she didn’t hit you!” Yuya grumbled.

            “Maybe another cookie would make you feel better!” suggested Yuzu.

            The boy glanced at her as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

            “Maybe,” Yuya agreed.

            Yoko sighed as she headed back toward the kitchen and returned with two more cookies. The kids’ faces immediately lit up like a Christmas tree.

            “But this is it,” Yoko explained while handing them their treats. “No more tonight.”

            “But what if the tea gets poisoned again?” asked Yuya with his mouth full.

            “Poisoned tea should be the least of your problems right now,” Yoko smirked.

            “Why?”

            “Because I just gave you both poisoned cookies,” the mother shrugged before taking her seat once again.

            Yuzu gasped.

            “Mama!” Yuya stared in horror.

            “Oh no!” Yuzu grabbed her throat.

            “Mama, why?”

            The woman shrugged again.

            “This is it, Yuya! It’s all over now!” Yuzu reached a hand out toward him.

            “Dad, save us!” begged the boy.

            “He can’t,” Yoko spoke. “I’ll poison him if he tries to help.”

            “Ooh. I don’t want that,” Yusho shook his head.

            “No,” Yoko agreed.

            “Goodbye, cruel world!” Yuzu cried before falling down onto her back.

            The parents chuckled.

            “Mom!” Yuya crawled across the floor and grabbed her ankle.

            “Bye, son. It was nice knowing you,” she waved.

            The boy crawled toward Yuzu, letting out a garbled choke before plopping face first onto her stomach. The girl giggled, but otherwise did not stir.

            “I think they’re dead now, Yoko,” spoke Yusho.

            “Go poke them and see.”

            “Ew. No.”

            Yoko chuckled.

            “So what should we do now that the kids are dead?” he asked.

            “I don’t know,” Yoko shrugged. “I guess…we’ll just have to leave ‘em there.”

            “I think people might question us if they find two dead kids in our house, though.”

            “Nah. We’ll be long gone before morning. They’ll never catch us.”

            The two children giggled.

            “Hm. They make an awful lot of noise for being dead,” frowned Yusho.

            “They do, don’t they?”

            Yusho gasped.

            “Yoko, you don’t suppose that…?”

            “That what?” she raised an eyebrow.

            “That they’ve turned into zombies!”

            “Impossible, Yusho! If they were zombies they would have gotten up and attacked us by now.”

            At those words, Yuya sat up, followed by Yuzu.

            “Uh-oh,” Yusho turned toward his wife with a grin. “I think you may have spoken too soon, my love.”

            “Rah!” Yuya cried as he raced for his father.

            “Oh no!” Yusho laughed as Yuya jumped into his lap. “Yoko! Help me! Or else he’ll turn me into a zombie, too!”

            “You’re on your own. I have my own problems!” Yoko laughed as Yuzu hopped onto her.

            “Haha! Now you guys are zombies, too!” cried Yuya.

            “We’re one big family of zombies,” Yusho squeezed his son.

            “Even me?” Yuzu cocked her head to the side, her pink pigtails swaying.

            “Yes. Even you,” Yusho tickled under the girl’s chin, making her giggle.

            “Come on, Yuzu,” Yuya hopped to the floor. “We gotta get back to our party.”

            “Yeah. Our tea is getting cold,” the girl agreed.

            “It was already cold, Yuzu.”

            “But we were pretending it was hot,” Yuzu giggled.

            “Come on!” Yuya scampered off with Yuzu in tow.

            “Make sure to check your tea thoroughly for poison this time,” Yoko called after them as the pair clambered up the stairs. “Somehow I feel they weren’t listening.”

            “Eh. They’re zombies now. Poison probably won’t kill them. Again,” Yusho shrugged.

            “Sure, but they’ll do anything in order to get more cookies,” Yoko pointed out.

            “So will I. What’s your point?”

            The woman shook her head before leaning against his shoulder.

            “This is why I can’t leave you in charge of the kids. Because you’re just a five-year-old trapped in a grown man’s body.”

            Yusho smiled as he leaned his head on hers.

            “But you love me anyway.”

            Yoko smiled as she nestled into him more.

            “I do,” the woman’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt the warmth from her husband and heard the distant sounds of Yuya and Yuzu laughing from upstairs.


	30. Kisses

            Yoko and Yusho Sakaki sat together, snuggled on their living room couch. It never ceased to amaze the woman at just how much she loved her husband’s warmth. She smiled as he placed his gloved left hand against her cheek as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yoko gazed at him with a warm smile as she placed her hand overtop his. It was then his turn to smile as his wife turned her head and began trailing kisses up his hand from the base of his palm all the way to the tip of his middle finger.

            “That was nice,” he grinned.

            “Yeah,” her eyes glittered. “But you know it would be even nicer without your gloves on.”

            “I do believe you’re right,” Yusho chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers.

            “Skin-to-skin contact is always the best,” Yoko whispered as she rested her left hand against his cheek.

            “Mmm,” Yusho closed his eyes and relished her touch.

            The male was just about to kiss her lips when he suddenly pulled away, causing his wife to blink in surprise; however, her surprise subsided when she saw that their five-year-old son was now standing beside them.

            “Well, hello there, Yuya,” Yusho greeted brightly.

            “Hi!” he chirped. “I want in!”

            The boy barely waited for his parents to pull apart before he crawled into his mother’s lap and beamed happily.

            Yoko gazed at her son lovingly before leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

            “Ew!” he laughed.

            “Ew?” Yoko questioned. “Do you not like kisses from me anymore?”

            “No, Mama. Boys don’t like kisses!”

            “Now that’s not true,” Yusho jumped in. “I love your mother’s kisses.”

            “You do?” Yuya cocked his head to the side.

            “Oh, yes,” Yusho nodded. “Very much.”

            Yuya turned back toward his mother and gave her grin, causing her to smile in return as she ruffled his hair.

            “So you said you wanted in,” Yusho spoke.

            “Uh huh! I want cuddles, too!”

            “Oh, but this is an exclusive club. Not just anyone can join,” Yusho gave his son a facetious gaze.

            “Huh?” the boy blinked.

            “Yusho,” Yoko scolded lightly.

            “You’ll have to pass initiation first if you want cuddles.”

            “Institiation?” Yuya crinkled his nose as he attempted the new word.

            “Yes,” Yusho laughed. “Initiation.”

            “What’s that?”

            “It means you have to pass a sort of challenge, a test.”

            “Like what, Daddy?”

            “Hm. Let me think,” the duelist stroked his chin in mock thought. He moved his gaze from his son to his wife, then smiled. “I know. Since you think kisses are so gross, you’ll have to endure about…twenty kisses from your mama.”

            Yoko chuckled as she watched her son’s eyes grow wide.

            “Twenty? That’s…that’s like…a billion,” Yuya pouted.

            “Yes. I think twenty kisses will do,” nodded Yusho. “But that’s not all. Let’s see. How old are you now? Five?”

            “Yeah,” Yuya cocked his head again.

            “Okay. Well, then I think after your mama gives you all those kisses, then I think you should give her five kisses.”

            Yuya looked up at his mother.

            “What do you say, Yuya? Can you handle that?” grinned Yoko. “Kisses in exchange for cuddles?”

            “I can do it!” the boy nodded.

            “Okay,” nodded Yusho. “Ready?”

            “Yeah! Bring it on, Mommy!”

            “All right. Ready? Ready? Go!”

            Yoko pulled her son closer as she began administering his kisses to his right cheek.

            “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten,” Yusho counted.

            Yuya giggled as Yoko turned his head so that she could give him the rest of his kisses on his left cheek.

            “Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty,” Yusho finished counting as Yoko sat back.

            Yuya continued giggling.

            “I believe I need some kisses now,” she reminded him.

            The boy smiled as he hugged his mother before moving onto his part of the bargain, and gave his mother three kisses on the left cheek and two on her right.

            “Aw,” Yoko rested her forehead against her son’s.

            “I did it, Daddy!” Yuya chirped as he turned around to beam at the man.

            “You sure did,” Yusho smiled.

            “I can cuddle now!”

            Yoko squeezed her son as she nuzzled the top of his head.

            “You sure can,” Yusho beamed with pride at his family as the three of them nestled against one another.

            “And kisses aren’t so bad, I guess,” Yuya admitted.

            Yusho smiled again as he bent down and planted a quick peck on his son’s head.

            “Good. I’m glad you think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but I think it's sweet. ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
